ANTI HERO: FROM BAD TO GOOD!
by Heroboy005
Summary: The son of an American villain and born with the quirk of a Hypersonic Voice, Joshua Rourke is sent to U.A as part of a plot to destroy Class 1-A! However, after making friends with Class 1-A, Joshua can't go through with it! Will he able to do go against his dark origins and become a hero? Or be doomed to be recognized as the son of a villain? Rated T. Cover by Heroboy005.
1. Chapter 1: Job 3:3-5

**Chapter 1**

_"__May the day perish on which I was born, and the night in which it was said, 'A male child is conceived.' May that day be darkness; May God above not seek it, Nor the light shine upon it. May darkness and the shadow of death claim it; May the blackness of day terrify it."_

_Job 3:3-5_

* * *

I was dragged into this world kicking and screaming, from the dark recesses of my mother's womb. Pulled out into the cold, blinding light, my first cries were the most pitiful that you could hear. And as the doctors cut the cord, wiped away the gore from my birth, and wrapped me in blankets, I heard one say in a garbled voice, "It is a boy…"

They weren't the traditional doctors clad in blue-green medical scrubs, in a clean, sterile operating room. The doctors were dressed in coal-black scrubs, and the room they operated in was a cold, steely environment. It was a dark night, and the only thing to help them see were work lights that were set up around the small, confining area that seemed to choke the life out of everything.

My mother, who yelled and groaned in pain as the doctors cut through her to get to me, was lying on a tarp and a couple sacks of cement, panting hard and surrounded by blood. My father, clad in dark clothing, was watching the scene from a few feet away, his arms crossed in silent acknowledgement. And when he heard the doctors identify my gender, he came forth and took me into his arms.

It wasn't a loving, kind face that I was staring up into on the day I was born. His face was one of evil, like I was part of some despicable plan where I would be grown into a weapon. And that was the plan; I was to be a weapon for him. I would become a weapon of mass destruction in his sight. And when I was old enough, he would fashioned me into this weapon.

My tiny, feeble brain didn't know what kind of torture he was going to put me through, but I smiled up at him when he held me. I didn't know what kind of man he was, but I knew then and there was that he was my father. And that was all I knew at that moment.

Suddenly, a noise that sounded like choking erupted from my mother's throat, and the group of doctors converged on her to try and help her. My father, with me in his arms, began walking away from the scene. He had what he came for, and he was now leaving.

And you're probably asking yourself, 'why is all this happening to you?' Well let me tell you, there's a logical answer for all of this: All this is happening to me… is because I am the seed of a villain.

* * *

Now that we have the preliminaries out of the way, I think its time that I introduce myself and what's going on here. To start, my name is Joshua Rourke. I am an American, born to an American villain. My father's name is Caleb Rourke, but he's known far and wide by his villain name: Death Shriek.

His quirk is a hypersonic voice, meaning that his voice is so powerful, it can cause damage similar to that of a bomb. And, if he has some way of amplifying it, it can go to the point of being like an atomic bomb. Not only that, but he can manipulate sound throughout his body: Into his arms, his fists, his legs, and even his feet. This allows to have more power behind his attacks, and he can even glide and/or fly with it!

I don't know why my father decided he wanted to be a villain, but my best guess is that he was once weak and puny, and was picked on by people bigger than him. And since he had nothing but his voice, he used that to hurt the people who bullied him and then some. Then he decided to use his voice to get the things he wanted, and so, he became a villain.

However, there were heroes who had fought against him, and though they won many battles, my father was successful in winning some himself. But after his biggest defeat, about nine months before I was born, he decided he needed a child to defeat the heroes with. So, he went out, and found a woman who he liked. I don't know her name or anything about her, but I know that she was one of the rare quirkless that aren't usually seen. I know this cause my father told me, but for all I know, he could be lying.

Before I move on with my story, I want you to know that I am able to talk. I'm not prohibited by my hypersonic voice, as I have to shout in order for it to work. However, I will say that my hypersonic voice is thirty times more powerful than my father's. So much so, that a mere shout could cause an entire building to collapse. So, I will be trying my best not to shout or raise my voice.

Now that we've taken a break out in the light, let's us journey back into the dark.

…

The first time I learned it was my destiny to become a villain came when I was about seven years old. Even though I was the son of a villain, I went to a school like every other kid. I was in the second grade, and we had just gotten out for recess. While I was playing on the swings, I noticed a group of kids bullying another kid on the other side of the playground.

I've always had this thing about bullying people. I've hated it, but my father wants me to embrace it. He wants me to be the bully, not the victim. I tried to work my way around it, like bullying the bullies, for example. But my father told me I need allies to help me with the bullying, so I was to only bully the weak, and to make allies with the strong. But I never did, and that always resulting in me getting screamed at, which is a lot worse when your father has a quirk that can amplify his voice.

So, there I was, sitting on the swings, watching the three kids pick on one of their own. One kid had a fire quirk, which he was using to give the kid who was getting picked on a wicked Indian burn. The other two, one who had several spikes on his body, and one who had a skull-like face, were laughing at the sight. The kid who was getting picked on yelled and cried as the bullies made him suffer, and the bullies stood there laughing.

This angered me a lot; I know my father wants me to do stuff like that, but it was awful what they were doing to kid! So, I got up and then made my way over to those bullies.

"Hey." I said, not yelling, but loud enough for them to hear. The bullies stop what they were doing, and turned towards me. "Leave him alone."

"What did you say?" the lead bully asked, letting the kid go.

"You heard me." I replied, trying to look tough. "Leave him alone, or I'm gonna use my quirk on you."

The three bullies laughed, and then the lead one said, "So, you're gonna try to be a hero, huh?" He then ignited his fire quirk. "You should've shut your mouth when you had the chance."

The two cronies of the kid with the fire grabbed a hold of me, and the kid with the fire grabbed my arm and started Indian burning me! I let out a loud yell of pain, and then my quirk activated! The concussion blast from my hypersonic voice sent fire boy flying, while his cronies went running! The kid who they were bullying, upon seeing his torturers flying away, sat on the ground with a shocked look on his face. And as for me, I stood there, knowing two truths: One, I had come to discover that I had a powerful quirk. And two, my father was going to kill me.

* * *

The principal found out what I had done, and had me and the bullies pulled to the office. She then called our parents, and the parents of the bullies came to pick their children up. Luckily, I was hiding in the principal's office, so they didn't see me.

They my father came: He was a tall, thin man with a somewhat muscular build. He had somewhat long, black hair, a goatee and mustache, and blue eyes that were as cold as ice. He wore a grey trench coat, a grey dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a tan fedora. In a way, the getup made him look like a private detective; But I knew what he really was, and what he really was, was a monster…

The principal then made me get up and wait outside, and I obeyed. I stood outside the door and tried to listen, but I couldn't hear that much. Finally, the door opened, and my father emerged. He looked down at me, and I could see the anger in his eyes; Not because I had sent a kid flying with my quirk, but because I had defended somebody.

He quietly walked back to our car, which was a small, black sports car. He then got in, and I got in the back. When he got in and shut the door, I could tell he was upset. He gripped the wheel in frustration, almost as if he was deciding whether or not to blow my eardrums here or at home.

"You defended somebody, Joshua…" he said, his voice quiet and steely. "You know what that means, son…"

"I'm… I'm sorry, dad…" I replied, my voice quivering. "I will-"

"You will what?!" he asked, trying his best not to shout. He then turned around to face me, a look of controlled rage on his face. "You will be a bully next time?! You will punish the weak next time?! No… Every time the situation presents itself, you choose the path of being a hero… But you know very well that we, are not, heroes! We are villains, and you are going to help me destroy all heroes that cross my path… whether you want to or not!"

"But dad, I-"

"But what? BUT WHAT?!"

"But I don't want to be a villain!" I blurted out, trying my hardest not to yell. "I want to be a hero!"

He suddenly went quiet, a shocked look on his face. His face then turned to anger, and he slowly turned around to start the car. As the car was pulling out of the school driveway, my father then said, "Not matter what you do, Joshua, you will always be a villain. Nobody will accept the son of a villain as a hero… So, the way I see it, you have two choices: One, you can either learn that you will never be a hero and accept it. Or two, I destroy you and throw what's left of you into the sea… What do you choose?"

It was a fear tactic that he used: Threatened to destroy me and throw me into the sea. Unfortunately, I knew he could do that if we wanted. So, I had to choose the latter and replied sadly, "I will never be a hero… I want to be a villain…"

"Good…" my father replied, a creepy smile spreading on his lips. "And to help you become one, I will give you a screaming…"

I froze in fear, and wished that I had the ability to turn invisible or small or something to get me out of the car. But I knew right then and there, I was on a road… a road to becoming a villain.


	2. Chapter 2: Proverbs 20:18

**Chapter 2**

_Plans are established by counsel; By wise counsel wage war._

_Proverbs 20:18_

* * *

Eight years had passed since then; It's amazing how time flies by so fast. I'm now fifteen years old, and I have gained strength in both body and quirk. However, let's just say that under the tutelage of my father, I have not gained any mental health. Aside from the occasional screaming he gives me, I have been under physical abuse. He says that its to toughen me up, but all I've learned to be is paranoid that he's going to come out of nowhere to attack me. But, in the end, the paranoia comes true. So, in a way, it does help me.

Now, ever since I was seven, I have been bounced around from state to state, and school to school. The school I was in when I was seven, was a school in the state of Wisconsin. When I turned eleven, we moved to Kentucky, and I had to go through the process of moving to a new state: Friends, school, home and whatnot. Then, when I turned fourteen, we moved to Georgia, and I had to go through it all over again. Now, a year later, here I was, walking down the sidewalk, from school to my new home. And that's when my father attacked me.

I didn't hear him when he came up from behind me; due to our quirk, we tend to stay quiet. Also, my father has mastered the ability to manipulate sound throughout his body without making a sound. You see, whenever we use our quirk to manipulate sound throughout our bodies, we have to yell or make a noise for it to work. My father, like I said, could do it without making sound. So, when I got hit in the back of the head from one of his punches, I didn't know it was him and was sent reeling with shock! When I recovered and got up from the ground with my fists up, I saw him standing there, wearing the usual grey trench coat and tan fedora that he always wears.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings, son…" my father spoke, cracking his knuckles. "You never know who could be around."

I put down my fists and replied, "I'm not in the mood for fighting, father."

I turned around to walk away. I then heard what sounded like a WHOOSH, and next thing I knew, I was knocked to the ground! Then I was being pinned to the hot sidewalk with my arm behind my back!

"Do you think I'm just going to show you mercy depending on how you feel?!" my father snarled as he pinned me down.

"Don't make me scream…" I replied, my cheek to the hot sidewalk.

"You think I care what happens?" My father asked. "Go ahead and scream your head off, for all I care! The more destruction, the better!"

I knew he was trying to goad me into fighting, but I wasn't going to do that. After a minute, he got bored and stood up over me. I stood up and turned around to face him, my fists to my sides.

"You're no fun, you know that?" my father spoke, his tone condescending. "Here I am, trying to mold you into the perfect villain, and yet you won't even fight!"

"I told you already; I've decided not to master my quirk. I'm not going to become a villain, but something more respectful." I replied, unclenching my fists.

"Being a villain garners a lot of respect! People look to me and they respect me for who I am!"

"No, they fear you for who you are!" I replied, my voice growing angry. "Nobody looks to the great 'Death Shriek' and says, 'I respect that guy!' All you do is hurt people and drive fear into them!"

"Are you raising your voice at me?" My father asked, a darkly comedic smile on his face.

I stopped and calmed down. I then said in a quiet tone, "I'm not going to fight you; I'm gonna go home, lie on my bed, and try to dream of a better life than what I'm living now."

"You can dream all you want, son, but you're still gonna wake up the seed of a villain." My father replied. "Why bother fighting it? Why not just embrace it?"

"Because I want to grow up and not be what I see before me. There's no way I'm going to be come Death Shriek II. I'd rather drown in the sea, for all I care…"

Another WHOOSH, and my father grabbed me by the neck. I didn't flinch, and he didn't squeeze. He then growled, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you! You know I'm capable of that now!"

"Yeah, like you were when we lived in Wisconsin." I replied. "I was stupid enough to believe that you could throw me into the sea, and we didn't even live near the sea! We lived near a lake, but that's not a sea, mind you!"

"I see…" my father said, another darkly comedic grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes as he let go of my throat. He then turned his back to me and said, "You can run along now. But remember: I'm always waiting to attack!"

I backed away like a corned animal and, when I was a good enough distance, turned around and quickly walked away from him. I learned that you shouldn't turn your back on a villain when you're close to him, even when he has his back turned to you.

I walked down the sidewalk, my thoughts racing faster than I did. I was thinking about what he said, about how I could not fight the fact that I was his son. The sad news was, I would have to admit it throughout my life, and there would probably be nobody who could understand what I was going through. Maybe he's right: I probably should just embrace it, as it will be the only thing I'm good at.

Maybe that's what my fate would be: I could accept it, or I could try to change it. Either way, I didn't want to become a villain. If only I could be something else…

* * *

Later that afternoon, I was lounging in my room, lying on my bed and listening to rock music on my iPhone. Since we lived in a one-story house, my room was somewhat small. It had a bed, a closet for my clothes, a bookshelf with several novels and books I had collected over the years, and a few posters of my favorite rock bands decorated the wall.

I enjoyed listening to music, as it was a way to unwind and think. Rock music I liked in particular; maybe because it was the fact that I had a quirk that had to do with my voice or something, I don't know. Either way, I just lied there and closed my eyes, letting myself get enveloped into the music.

I heard a knock on my door, and I quickly took off my earphones to prepare myself. The door then opened, and my father stepped, a smile on his face. He had a smile on his face?

"Uh… what are you smiling about?" I asked, a little bit off guard.

"I have good news for you, son!" he said, his voice unusually cheerful. "There's somebody I want you to meet!"

I got up from my bed uneasily when he said that; His circle of friends, if he had any, were not the particular crowd I liked to hang out with. Most of his friends were villains too, so they were just as bad as he was. So, when he said he wanted me to meet somebody, I had a feeling it was going to be another villain.

"Who do you want me to meet?" I asked, still uneasy at his unusually cheery demeanor. "Is this person another villain?"

"Yes!" My father replied. "And, he has a proposal that I think you would like to hear!"

"This isn't some plan that you're using to sneak attack me, are you?"

"No! This is serious! Come on; he's waiting!"

I slowly and cautiously moved past my father and out of my room. We then went down the hallway of our house, into the living room, and then into the kitchen. There was nobody there, except a black laptop that was open on the table. My father motioned for me to stay, and then he went to the laptop and sat down.

"Alright, I brought my son." My father said to the laptop.

"Show him to me…" A dark voice, which sent chills up my spine, said from the laptop.

"Come forth, son." My father said, looking up at me and motioning. "I want you to meet Mister All for One…"

I came around to my father and looked at the screen of the laptop. As soon as I saw who was on the screen, more chills ran up my spine! There was no face, but a large, skull like mask with several pipes sticking out of the top and the sides. It was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen!

"Greetings, son of Death Shriek…" This All for One person said, his voice cold and calculating. "Your father has told me many good things about you…"

"Really?" I asked, my tone sarcastic. "That's a first; he hardly says anything good about me."

My father shot me a subtle death glare, but I didn't care at the moment; He couldn't do anything with an important person speaking with him. I knew I was going to get beaten afterward for making that comment, so I might as well keep going.

"I understand…" All for One spoke. "Will you have a seat?"

"Sure…" I replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"And now, to business. I am the leader of a group called the 'League of Villains', and we are stationed in Japan. If you're wondering how I can speak English, I am speaking using a translator system that allows me to understand different languages. Anyway, we are currently at war with a school called U.A. Have you heard of it?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a school for those who want to become heroes. The student attend classes, learn about being heroes, participate in activities, and do things you would usually do in a normal high school. One of the teachers there is my mortal enemy, a hero by the name of All Might…"

"Catchy name." I said sarcastically, causing my father to quickly swat me on the back of my head.

"The school has different classes, and our greatest enemy is Class 1-A. Unfortunately, every attempt in which we've tried to destroy them has failed. Every plan we have used has resulted in our defeat and humiliation. So, after talking and discussing with your father, I have come up with a new plan. And it-"

"Let me guess." I said, interrupting.

"Joshua!" My father said angrily, grabbing me by the back of my neck.

"No, Death Shriek…" All for One said, causing my father to pause. "Let him say what he wants to say…"

My father took his hand from my neck, a look of anger and embarrassment on his face, and I said, "As I was saying, I guess that this plan of yours is going to involve me in some way."

"Correct…" All for One replied. "We have received information that U.A has been able to acquire some foreign students from America, to train alongside them. There are five students, but after some clever manipulation, we were able to convince them to bring six in. And, we want you to be the sixth…"

"Me?" I asked, my stomach dropping in surprise. "You want me to come to Japan and go to this school?"

"Yes, but as an agent of ours. You will infiltrate the school from the inside, gather information, and find a suitable place for us to destroy class 1-A. With their deaths, we will be able to take over Japan. And after Japan, the world…"

"So, what's in it for me?" I asked.

"You and your father will be inducted into the League of Villains, where you will be used to help further our goals…" All for One replied. "So, will you join us?"

"Let me think…" I replied, thinking about the offer I was given. Finally, after giving it much thought, I replied in a excited tone, "Yes; I will do it!"

"Good…" All for One said, sounding pleased. "The flight to Japan leaves at the Atlanta airport around 6:00pm, tomorrow… Prepare for tomorrow by packing clothes and other items of value…"

"Yes sir, Mister All for One!" I replied, acting excited. "I'll get right on it! Thank you for this opportunity!"

I guess the excitement caught my father off guard, because he looked at me like I was crazy. I then got up from my seat, went to my room, opened my closet, and began packing.

Now, I know what you're thinking: Why would I accept becoming a villain, when I don't want to become a villain? Truth is, I'm actually in it because I want to check out U.A. It sounds interesting, and even though my dream of being a hero has been crushed, I think I might be able to get it back by going to U.A. Hopefully, my father won't find out about my idea, or it's going to be a very short trip for me.

* * *

Now, you're probably wondering what I look like. I haven't told, because I haven't really found a place to insert a description of what I look like. Well, since this is the end of this chapter, I'll tell what I look like. I, Joshua Rourke, have short black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. I guess you could say I'm pretty muscular for my age, due to the training I received. I share most of my looks with my father, which is bad news if people want to associate me with him.

Anyway, that's what I look like.


	3. Chapter 3: James 1:17

**Chapter 3**

_Every good and perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the heavenly lights, who does not change like shifting shadows._

_James 1:17_

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, so I didn't have to go to school. Also, I slept in, as to prepare for the 14-hour flight from Georgia to Japan. When I asked my father about what was going to happen at my current school, my father told me he called the teachers last night and had me transferred to U.A, so I was good to go.

I had packed some clothes of mine, some of my favorite CDs, and a couple of choice books I had into a large luggage case, and a red and black backpack. The clothes I decided to wear were my black stocking cap, red and black hoodie, a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers. Afterwards, my father helped me get my suitcase into the car, and then we both got in, him in the driver's and me in the passenger side. Then we began the long, one hour drive down to the airport. The time we left at was around 1:00pm, which would get me there around 2:00pm, and allow me to get through customs and all the other things I needed to get to.

After about an hour of driving, listening to music, and some idle chit-chat between me and my father (not that we really talked that much), we arrived at the airport.

"So, you will send me the rest of my stuff, right?" I asked.

"Of course; I'll be sending it as soon as I get back." My father replied, somewhat cheerfully.

"And where will I be staying while I'm in Japan?"

"You'll be staying with a caretaker. He owns a house in Japan, and you'll be living there with the other five foreign students."

"Right!" I said cheerfully. "Well, see you later father!"

"Wait a minute…" my father said before I got I out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just want to say, I'm proud of you…" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, a smile on his face. "You're one step closer to becoming a villain…"

I smiled back and replied, "Thank you, father; I longed to hear those words."

Then his smile faded, and he said, "I also know what you're up to."

"What?"

Suddenly, his hand moved quickly from my shoulder and clasped around my neck. He then said in angry tone, "Don't play games with me, boy! I know what planning on doing! You think you can get away from me and become a hero, don't you?!"

"What makes you say that?" I asked. "I said I would do it, and it's going to help you become a villain!"

He tightened his grip and replied, "I know you well, Joshua! You shouldn't have made that comment about never becoming a villain, otherwise I would've been oblivious!" He then let go of my neck. "Luckily, there's always a contingency plan. I had a talk with Mister All for One about what would happen if you were to turn, and he's posting an agent of his to keep an eye on you. If you decide to go rogue and tell about us, the agent will assassinate you, and we'll find somebody else to take your place. And if all else fails, I'll be coming to see you, and when I do, I'll yell so loud it'll make your eardrums bust! So, the way I see it, you have two choices: Either follow the plan, or die and get thrown into the sea. Your choice…"

I froze; it was the fear tactic again. I hated it whenever he used the fear tactic on me. I then sighed sadly and said, "I won't go rogue… I'll do the plan to become a villain."

"Good…" my father said. He then looked at the time in the car and said, "And since it is about 2:05pm, I don't have the time to give you a screaming. So, get your bags and get moving, before I change my mind…"

I nodded, and then I got out of the car, got my backpack and luggage bag from the back of the car, and then went into the airport. Before going in, I looked back one last time to watch my father drive away. After he left, I sighed sadly and then went in.

* * *

After I got my ticket for Japan and went through the security checkpoints, I wandered around the airport to find my gate. The flight was at Gate 8, so I had to make quite the walk to get there. But then, I finally arrived around 3:30pm. And, I was able to spot the other students who were going with me. There were five of them, and they were sitting in a circle, playing go fish on the floor.

"Excuse me?" I asked, causing them to look at me. "Is this the American group that's going to U.A?"

"Correct!" said one of the students, a boy with large, angelic wings on his back. He then stood up and said, "You must be the new guy, huh? I'm Zilo Shiloh, pleased to meet you."

"Joshua Rourke…" I replied, shaking hands with him.

Zilo Shiloh was sixteen years old. He seemed pleasant enough, and he was quite interesting to look at. He had brown hair cut into a mid-fade haircut, blue eyes, and fair skin. He was also fairly muscular, and well built. The most interesting feature he had were the large, angelic wings on his back, which must have been his quirk. They were colored white, and were huge! The clothing he wore was a black, zip up sweatshirt with holes cut in the back for his wings, a dark-green shirt with holes cut in the back, black sweatpants with a white stripe on the sides, and black running shoes with white laces.

"About time you showed up!" a girl said cheerfully, getting up from a crossed legged position. The interesting thing about her was that her hair and skin were pure white, and her eye color was gold! "We didn't think you'd make it. I'm Sunshine DeMorris."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Joshua Rourke." I replied, shaking hands with her.

Sunshine DeMorris was also sixteen. Like I had said before, she had pure white hair and skin, which made it look like she was glowing. Her hair was long and shaggy looking, and it reached her shoulders. She had golden eyes, which was quite an interesting trait. She was thin, yet muscular, and her clothing consisted of a black headband, a white t-shirt, white cargo pants, and white sneakers with white laces. Her whole ensemble made her look like she could blend into a white background!

After I shook hands with Sunshine, the next kid introduced himself. He was a tall, lanky looking fellow, also sixteen years old. He had blonde, somewhat long hair, a clean-cut face, tanned skin, and a smile with a tooth missing and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. He was dressed in a brown, buckskin jacket, a blue t-shirt, a white cowboy hat, dark blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

"Howdy!" the kid said. "Larry Jenkins, at your service!"

"Joshua Rourke, and same to you, cowboy!" I replied, shaking hands with him.

"Margaret Tanner…" the next kid, a girl, said while doing a mock salute. "Pleased to meet you."

"As to you…" I replied, saluting also. "Joshua Rourke is my name."

Margaret Tanner was fifteen years old. She was shorter than Sunshine, and she had straight, orange hair, fair skin, and a somewhat thick build. She wore black reading glasses, a dark blue sweatshirt, grey gym shorts, and white sneakers.

The only one who didn't introduce himself was a kid who was still sitting on the ground. He was fifteen years old, had long, shaggy blonde hair that hid one of his eyes, green eyes, and pale skin. He was short, skinny, and had a nervous look on his face. He wore an oversized grey hoodie, a black shirt with no sleeves, blue jeans, and white running shoes.

"That's Maddox Walters." said Zilo. "He's very shy around people that aren't close to him, but give him some time and he'll warm up to you."

I squatted down to see him and said, "Hi kid, my name is Joshua Rourke."

Maddox smiled and did a small wave, but he didn't say anything.

"So, what's your quirk?" Larry asked.

"Me? Well, I have a hypersonic voice, meaning my voice is really powerful. Also, I can channel sound through different parts of my body, such as my hands and feet." I replied, getting up.

"Wow! You'll have to give us a demonstration sometime!" Margaret said excitedly. "My quirk is I can absorb and take on different qualities of the elements. For instance, if I touch metal, I can turn my body into metal. If I go into water, I can turn my body into water, and etcetera, etcetera…"

"Cool." I replied. I looked to Zilo and said, "I'm guessing your quirk is those wings of yours."

"Correct!" Zilo replied, patting one of his wings. "These babies help me to fly, and they give me super strength and super speed! What's also cool is that they turn black whenever I'm angered, as to intimidate my opponents!"

"Hmm… Interesting…" I replied. I then turned to Sunshine and asked, "So how about you, what's your quirk?"

"Light Manipulation." She replied simply, making her hand glow. "I can manipulate light and make it shoot out of my hands, I can use it to glow in the dark, and I can use it to blind my opponents."

"Wow…" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, and she doesn't need a flashlight!" laughed Larry, earning him a playful flick from Sunshine. Larry then said, "As for yours truly, my quirk is that I have elasticity. I can stretch my limbs to incredible distances, and can shapeshift my body into different shapes and proportions!" And just to demonstrate, he made his arm stretch to the ground, around the floor, and then back to normal proportions.

"Wow!" I said, amazed at the vast variety of quirks. I then looked to Maddox, who got off the floor and was hiding behind Sunshine. "And what about you, Maddox? What's your quirk?"

Maddox didn't reply, but only hid behind Sunshine.

"Uhh… Maddox doesn't like to talk about his quirk." Zilo spoke up. "His quirk is extremely powerful, and if it was known by everybody, he'd be greatly feared. Only his close friends, such as us, know it."

"Oh…" I replied. I then said to Maddox, "Well, either way, cool quirk."

"Th-th-th-thank you-you…" Maddox stuttered a reply.

"Hey, he can talk!" I said in mock amazement, causing everybody to laugh and even Maddox to smile a little bit.

* * *

For the next two hours and thirty minutes, we played cards, showed funny videos on our phones, and talked about our lives. Even though I just met these people, I was beginning to feel like they were old friends, even family.

I learned that Zilo and Maddox lived in the same neighborhood and also lived in Georgia, while Sunshine lived in South Carolina. The two lived about an hour's drive from where she lived. Larry had originally come from Texas, while Margaret came from Maine. They all met online, and even had a get together every now and then. When they heard about U.A doing an American transfer project, they signed up and were picked to be the ones to represent America over in Japan.

I told them about where I came from, how I moved from Wisconsin, then to Kentucky, and then to Georgia. I also made sure not to mention that my father was actually a villain, and I was forced to be an agent of destruction for class 1-A. If they found out about that, they would probably inform the ones in charge, and the plan would fail, and my father would blow my eardrums right out of my head.

Around 6:00pm, just as the sun was setting over the horizon, the gate to the plane opened up. The six of us got out our passes, and we began boarding. Luckily, we all had seats together. I had a window seat, Maddox was in the middle, and Sunshine was beside him. Margaret had a window seat, Larry was in the middle, and Zilo was beside him.

After a few minutes of riding around the runway, the plane finally took off. As we flew up into the sky and through the air, I looked over at Maddox. He had a nervous look on his face, was breathing rapidly, and he gripped Sunshine's hand tightly.

"First time flyer?" I asked.

Maddox nodded in reply. Sunshine just smiled and said to Maddox, "We'll be okay… We're not going to fall…"

This seemed to calm Maddox down. He let go of Sunshine's hand, and nodded once as a thank you. He then began fiddling with the small TV on the back of the seat in front of him. Sunshine smiled, turned on her phone (which was on airplane mode), and began listening to her music.

As for me, I stared out the window. A few inches of glass and plastic separated me from the world, and I watched as the ground disappeared and the setting sun stood clearly in the sky. I then turned around to look at Margaret, who was playing a game on her TV. I turned again and saw Larry watching a movie on his, and Zilo was sound asleep.

I then felt Maddox tap me on the shoulder, and I looked and saw he was offering me a piece of bubblegum.

"Chew th-th-this…" he stuttered. "Keeps ea-ea-ears fr-fr-from pop-pop-popping."

I took the piece, popped it in my mouth, and replied, "Thank you."

He bowed his again, and then went back to watching a movie on the small TV. As I chewed the gum, I looked at Maddox, and I started wondering what quirk this kid had. Whatever it was, it had to be really powerful, or otherwise, he wouldn't be so nervous about revealing it. Maybe it was really dangerous, and he couldn't control it when it activated. Either way, he was quite the mystery.

Even though the gum had sugar in it, I was beginning to feel rather tired. I rolled the gum into my cheek, and then rested my head against the side of the plane. I felt my eyes get droopy, and I quietly fell asleep. Here I was… on my way to Japan.

**Author's Notes: So, this was a long chapter. I made it kind of long cause I wanted to introduce some new characters to the story! Also, I want to give a shout out to "tiguylerobot" and say: Yes! I have seen Inhumans, and that's where I got the idea for Joshua's quirk.**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to "Chance Green G King" and say: I like the names for Joshua! I think I'll choose the name "Screamer" as his hero name! Thank you for giving me the idea!**

**R&R,**

**Heroboy005**


	4. Chapter 4: Hebrews 13:17

**Chapter 4**

_Have confidence and in your leaders and submit to their authority, because they keep watch over you as those who must give an account. Do this so that their work will be a joy, not a burden, for that would be of no benefit to you._

_Hebrews 13:17 _

* * *

Sometimes I would sleep, and then I would be awake. When I was awake, I would either talk with the others, watch a movie, play a game, listen to my music, or eat what the waiter had brought. Then I would try to try to fall back asleep. For the first time since I had left home, I didn't have nightmares.

I would often have nightmares living under my father. When they were moments that I had a sweet dream to cherish, that moment would be up and gone by my father sneak attacking me in the middle of the night. It was as if he could tell when I was having a good dream, or when I was having a nightmare. Either way, this was the first time I was having a peaceful sleep, with no nightmares and no sneak attacks.

Around 7:30am, an announcement came over the speakers that brought us from our slumber.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking." said the captain, who had a Japanese accent, over the loudspeakers. "We are currently arriving at Narita Airport in about thirty minutes. Please reframe from using quirks, and stay to your seats. Thank you." He then did the Japanese translation of his message, and we were on our way.

"This is it!" I said excitedly, looking at Maddox and Sunshine.

"I know, right?" Sunshine asked. "I got butterflies in my stomach!"

Th-th-that's th-the air-airplane fo-food…" Maddox stuttered a joke, causing Sunshine to laugh and ruffle his hair.

We flew around the airport for about thirty minutes, and then we finally landed. After a few minutes of waiting, the signal that the plane had landed came, and we were allowed to retrieve the luggage we had brought with us onto the plane.

We then got off the plane, through the entrance tube, and into Narita Airport. After we had regrouped, Zilo pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Instructions." Zilo replied. "The guy who brought Maddox and I to the airport gave them to me, before we departed. Sorry I didn't show you guys, but I didn't think of it at the time. It says here we're supposed to go to Gate 5, where our caretaker will be waiting to pick us up."

"Well then, let's get our luggage and find this guy." Larry said.

We then started walking through the airport, to luggage claim. What amazed me the most was the diversity in the airport. People from all over, with all kinds of different quirks were here. Zilo even had a bit of fun with a group of guys who had wings on their backs: He went up to them saying 'Brothers!' with arms open wide. The three guys didn't speak English, but they got the joke, which cause them to laugh.

Soon, we came to luggage claim. The luggage came out on a conveyer belt that went around for a couple times. After a few minutes of waiting and somewhat falling half asleep, our bags came out. We then retrieved them, and began making our way to the gates.

"Alright," I said, walking beside Zilo. "Which gate was it again?"

"Gate 5." Zilo replied. "It looks like this…"

He then showed me the instructions on the paper, which had the Japanese character for the number '5' on it. I nodded, and he folded the paper and put it in his pocket. After some more walking, we came to the gate with that Japanese character on it. Although a lot of people were standing there with signs that said different things, a Japanese man with a sign that said 'American U.A group' stood among them.

"I guess that's our guy…" Zilo spoke.

We then approached the man; The man was about thirty-three years old, and had short black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. He wore a pair of black sunglasses, a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. He also carried the sign that said 'American U.A group' on it.

"Excuse me." Zilo said to the man. "You for the American U.A group?"

"Yes sir." The man replied, with a perfect American accent.

"Hey, you speak English very well!" said Margaret.

"Thank you." The man replied. "It's my quirk; I can understand any language spoken to me. My name is Tetsuo Otosan, and I'm going to be your caretaker."

"Zilo Shiloh." Zilo replied, bowing his head once. He then directed his hand towards us. "And this is Sunshine DeMorris, Maddox Walters, Larry Jenkins, Margaret Tanner, and Joshua Rourke. We're the winners for the American draw for U.A."

"I've noticed." Tetsuo replied. "I see no reason for us to keep standing here; take your bags and follow me."

"Aren't we supposed to get a welcome?" Larry asked, as we picked up our luggage.

"Welcome to Japan!" Tetsuo spoke, almost as if he heard that comment. "We'll be going to Musutafu, where U.A is located. It's also where you guys will be living."

"Cool…" Larry replied.

The six of us followed Mr. Tetsuo out of the airport and to the parking lot. We then went to a large, white van that he had waiting for us. We put our luggage in the back, and then we got in. Zilo sat in the front passenger seat, Sunshine and Margaret sat in the middle, and Maddox, Larry, and I sat in the back.

Mr. Tetsuo then started up the van and backed out of the parking lot. He then put it in forward, and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

The drive to Musutafu was about thirty minutes, and during that time, we tried to find out what we could about our caretaker. We learned that Mr. Tetsuo's quirk allowed him to speak virtually any language you could think of, and his job was to teach foreign language classes, and that he wasn't married. He also had taken self-defense classes since he was seven, and was a master of Ninjutsu and Judo. All in all, he seemed like a pretty decent guy, and a good protector to boot.

Finally, we arrived at his home, which was a two-story house painted a white and dark brown color, and which had a Japanese design to it. We got out of the van and began unpacking.

"Alright, once you get your bags out of the back, follow me inside; I want to lay down some ground rules with you people." Mr. Tetsuo said, as we parked in his driveway.

"Yes sir." Zilo replied, getting out on his side.

All six of us got out of the van, went to back, and got our bags. As we were unpacking, I took notice of somebody watching us from across the street, behind a power pole. The others didn't notice him, but I did, almost as if this person wanted me to notice him. While we were unpacking, the person motioned for me to come to him.

"Hey Joshua, you coming?" Larry asked, as they were going into the house.

"Yeah! I'll be with you guys in a minute!" I replied.

The five others went inside, while I crossed the street to speak with this person. The person in question was a man of Japanese descent. He had black hair that had several red streaks in it, grey eyes, and fair skin. The clothing he wore was a black bandanna around his forehead, a black t-shirt, black short-sleeved jacket with silver designs on the arms, black gloves with silver designs, black cargo pants with silver designs on the sides, and black sneakers with silver soles and silver laces.

"You want something?" I asked, staring at him.

"You Joshua Rourke?" the man asked back, speaking perfect English.

"Yes. And I'm guessing you're the agent that Mister All for One sent?"

"Yes." The man replied. "I'm the agent All for One sent, and I'm required to report back your findings. If you go rogue, I'll be the one to assassinate you, sadly. My name is Daisuke Haruki, but you can call me by my villain name, which is Shuriken."

"Nice to meet you." I said sarcastically. "I'd introduce myself, but you already know my name."

"True." Shuriken replied. "Now then, tomorrow is the tryouts, where you and your friends will be going up against several other competitors for spots in U.A. Hopefully, all of you will make it, particularly into class 1-A."

"What will we be doing?"

"Destroying robots in a mock battle. The more you destroy, the more points you get."

"Okay." I said. "And you'll be staying out of my way for that time?"

"Of course." Shuriken replied. "Just don't step out of bounds, and we'll be the best of friends."

"Wonderful…" I said sarcastically. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go inside."

"Of course." Shuriken replied.

"One last question, before I go." I asked. "Why do they call you Shuriken?"

He then raised his right arm towards me, and five large, metal blades came out of the back of his forearm; That must have been his quirk.

"They come out all over." said Shuriken. "Just hope I don't grab you while I'm like this, cause these things are razor sharp."

"Understood." I replied, as he put his arm down and the blades disappeared.

I then walked away from this Shuriken character and back to the house. At least I knew who the agent they sent was; Now I needed to find a way to get rid of him, or at least delay telling information to him. When I turned around to look at him one last time, he was gone.

* * *

I went inside the house, and went into the living room. The living room walls were painted white, and the room was decorated with a couch, a couple of chairs, a coffee table, a rug, and some sparse pictures on the walls. Larry, Maddox, and Margaret were seated on the couch, Zilo was sitting on an ottoman, and Sunshine was lounging in a large, comfy armchair. Mr. Tetsuo was standing up.

When I entered, Zilo turned to me and asked, "What took you?"

"Sorry." I replied, taking a seat in an empty chair. I then said, "One of the neighbors says hi."

It was lie, and I hated lying. Every time I told somebody the false truth, it felt like a punch in the gut. However, I couldn't let them know I was conversing with a villain; it would be terrible if they found out!

"That's good; the neighbors are very friendly around here." Mr. Tetsuo spoke. He then looked at all of us and said, "Now, I know I'm not your parent, but I want to make this clear: I am your caretaker, and this is my house, and as such, you will be required to follow the rules. I'm very strict about these rules, and I'm gonna be on your back if you don't follow them. You follow them, and I will go easy on you. Understand?"

"Yes sir…" We all replied, but not at the same time.

"Good." Mr. Tetsuo replied, walking around the living room slowly. "Rule number one: When you leave this house, make sure to tell me where you're going, and what time you'll be back. I'm not being a stick in the mud, but Japan is full of people that have different quirks, and some have ill intentions in mind. The last thing I want is for you to be kidnapped and used for some heinous experiment. So, make sure to tell me where you are going, understood?"

"Yes sir." We all replied again.

"Good. Rule number two: I have only four bedrooms in this house, so you'll have to double up. You can work out sleeping arrangements, but no co-ed. It's going to be girls with girls, and boys with boys. If I catch you sleeping in the wrong room, with the wrong gender, I will personally fix you. I may not have a quirk that allows me to enhance my physical attributes, but I can handle myself in a fight, even against those with quirks. Understood?"

"Yes sir." We all replied again, a little bit frightened this time.

"Good. Last rule: You will each help clean up around the house. I don't want this place to become a pit with all of you living here. When you make a mess, clean it up. I find a mess in this household, I will give you a warning. You don't clean it up after my warning, then you will be in trouble. Also, correction will be dealt swiftly. Don't think you can avoid it by using your quirk; Like I said before, I can handle myself in a fight. Understood?"

"Yes sir." We all replied again.

"Good." said Mr. Tetsuo, who then looked at his watch. He then said, "Now, it's 9:30am, and you all must be tired from jet lag. Work out the sleeping arrangements, and then get rested up: Tonight, we're gonna go out. Dismissed…"

Mr. Tetsuo then left the living room and went to the kitchen. Since we were so tired from the trip, we decided to sleep in the living room and work out the sleeping arrangements later. Sunshine slept in the armchair she was in, Zilo, Larry and I slept on the floor, and Maddox and Margaret fell asleep in the couch. All I gotta say is, it must've been weird for Mr. Tetsuo to come back and see six teenagers all passed out in the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Hebrews 13:5

**Chapter 5**

_Let your conduct be without covetousness; be content with such things as you have. For He Himself has said, "I will never leave you nor forsake you."_

_Hebrews 13:5_

* * *

We all slept until 2:30pm, because we were all tired. When we woke up, we had some lunch, which consisted of rice, sushi, and a couple of dishes called yakisoba, yakiniku, and yakitori. The food was actually very tasty, which was a good thing if we were going to be boarding here for a couple of years. After a really well-done feast made my Mr. Tetsuo, we let our food digest for a little bit. Mainly, we just talked about what U.A was going to be like. We also tried to watch some TV, as Mr. Tetsuo had a TV in his living room, but everything was in Japanese and we couldn't understand a word they were saying. So, we just decided to talk with each other.

"So, these tryouts, what are they going to be like?" Sunshine asked, as she sat back in the armchair, that she had grown accustomed to.

"From what I was told, you six, along with several other young competitors such as yourselves, will be competing for spots in U.A by destroying giant robots." replied Mr. Tetsuo. "The more you destroy, the more points you earn. The more points you earn, the more points get put into what class you are chosen in. After the tryouts, you'll each receive a letter detailing your points and which class you'll be put in."

"Which class is the best, and how many spots are open for it?" I asked. I already knew the answer thanks to Shuriken, but I wanted to hear it from Mr. Tetsuo.

"The best of the best is Class 1-A. And, conveniently enough, there are six spots open for it. Why they opened six more spots, I don't know, but my best guess is their classroom went through some renovations." Mr. Tetsuo replied. "The secondary class is Class 1-B, which is full of talented young people who could make it if they put their minds to it. There are more classes down the line, but I haven't heard much about them."

"Okay, so all we have to do is fight some robots, get a lot of points, and we'll make it into the class?" Zilo asked.

"Yes." Mr. Tetsuo replied. "You'll each get a student permit for being a hero and later, if you pass a test, you'll get your hero license."

"A license to be a hero?" Larry asked, bewildered. "What are we doing? Driving?"

"I know; it's a little bit strange. But believe me, it'll all work out for the best." said Mr. Tetsuo. "I mean, if we didn't have hero licenses, everybody would probably be trying to be a hero. Not only would that cause much confusion, but even wars might break out with people trying to help somebody. So, like I said, it's for the best."

Mr. Tetsuo then looked at a clock he had set up on the wall and said, "It's 5:37pm; let's go shopping. But before we go, I want to give you guys something."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out what looked like little black earplugs, about six of them. We looked at them in question, wondering what these things were. Mr. Tetsuo must have noticed our confused faces, because he said, "If you're wondering what these things are, they're language translators. These are just prototypes, but they are made from some carbon fiber and…" he then paused for a few seconds, and then said, "My blood."

We all pulled back in shock, hoping that he would say 'Just kidding!'. Unfortunately, he didn't. He then said, "Actually, one has my blood. The others, I made with some help from a friend who has a duplication quirk, which means he can make copies of different items."

"And I'm guessing you didn't make more because you would have to be drained of your blood to make them?" I asked, somewhat horrified by this revelation.

"Correct." Mr. Tetsuo replied. "Anyway, I never gave them a field test, so I was wondering if one of you would like to give it a try."

We all stood there, wondering which one of us was brave enough to do this. Finally, Margaret pulled forward, picked one out of his hand, and said, "What the heck, let's do it."

"Good girl." said Mr. Tetsuo. "Put it in your ear and wait a few seconds."

Margaret put it in her ear and waited for a few seconds. Mr. Tetsuo then said something in Japanese, which caused Margaret to reply back in Japanese! We all stood there in shock, and then Margaret looked back at us and asked, "What?"

"You-ou-ou spoke in Japan-Japanese!" Maddox stuttered.

"I did?" she asked. "It sounded like I was speaking plain English to me."

"That's because the translator heard it and translated into what you understand." Mr. Tetsuo replied. "And when you spoke back, you knew which language to speak, which sounded like English but is actually Japanese. Now, each of you take one, and then we'll go shopping."

We each took one and put it in our ears. When I put mind in, I heard what sounded like a clicking sound, and then nothing. Mr. Tetsuo then said, "I'm speaking in Japanese from this point on; Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" we all said, not realizing we were actually speaking Japanese!

* * *

We all piled into the van; Zilo, Sunshine, and Maddox sat in the back, while Margaret and I sat in the middle, and Larry rode in the front passenger side. Mr. Tetsuo was driving, and we backed out of his driveway and started driving into town.

"So, what are we going shopping for?" Larry asked.

"Clothes that will make you look a little less American." Mr. Tetsuo replied.

"Hey! I happen to like my cowboy duds!"

"No offense, but you look like you took your audition for a western movie a little too seriously…"

"No offense taken; I got a lot when I went up north once to visit Margaret once. Everybody in Maine kept calling me 'Steer-head' or 'Mule face' or something like that."

I laughed at that, but my attention was turned to the back, where Sunshine and Zilo were having a hushed conversation with Maddox, who looked more worried than usual. I couldn't hear much, but when I did hear them say something, it was usually Zilo saying something like 'don't worry, we'll figure something out…', or 'We need to plan something for that quirk of yours…', which just added to the mystery of what Maddox Walters' quirk was. Whatever it was, they were doing a pretty good job at hiding it.

"There it is!" Mr. Tetsuo suddenly spoke up. "U.A!"

We all looked out the window and saw the U.A building: It was a large, H shaped building, almost entirely made out of glass, like a skyscraper would usually look. So, this is where we would be taking the tryouts at.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mr. Tetsuo suddenly blurted out. "There's another part to the tryouts; You all will be taking a written exam."

"A written exam?" I asked. "What will be answering?"

"Oh, just usual hero stuff; Who to rescue, how to do it, how much you can control your quirk, stuff like that. It's no big deal; I'm sure you all will do just fine."

"A written exam…" Zilo sighed. "Great…"

"Not one for written exams?" I asked.

"Nope; My passing grade for written exams is a C-."

"Well, it can't be that bad if its just questions on how to be a hero."

"I hope your right. Otherwise, those'll become famous last words."

* * *

We parked the van in a parking garage, and the seven of us got out. We then walked together, passing different stores and places of business.

"Alright," Mr. Tetsuo said, pulling out his wallet. "I'm going to give each of you ten thousand, seven hundred and seventy-four yen. It's the equivalent of a hundred dollars in America."

"How in the world do you carry all that money? What, do you have like hammer space in that wallet of yours?" Larry asked.

"Good question, but no. U.S dollars are a lot different than Japanese Yen."

Mr. Tetsuo then pulled out six slips of paper and handed them to us. The papers look like contracts, but it said ten thousand, seven hundred and seventy-four yen on it.

"Seriously?" I asked, holding up the paper. "This is money?"

"Correct." Mr. Tetsuo replied. "That's a hundred dollars you're holding right there. Roll that up, put it in your pocket, and don't let anybody take it."

"Got it." I said, rolling the paper up and putting it my pocket.

"Okay, so who's going with who?" Zilo asked, once he put his money in his pocket.

"Well, Margaret and I were going to take a look around some the shops down there." Sunshine spoke, pointing towards some girly stores down the streets. "Any of you boys want to come?"

We all were silent for a few seconds, and then Maddox spoke up and stuttered, "I'll g-g-go…"

"Awesome, Maddox!" Sunshine said with a smile, as Maddox came over to join her and Margaret. We all look at him with amazement, considering the fact he was willing to go into a girly store with them.

"Okay then, we'll take a look at the other clothing stores." Mr. Tetsuo said. "Meet back here in two hours or less."

Margaret, Maddox, and Sunshine went off in one direction, while Zilo, Larry, Mr. Tetsuo, and I went off in another. We came to a clothing store with an owner who had an octopus head. We then split up, and began looking at the clothes. I was looking at the short-sleeved sweatshirts, thinking they were pretty cool, when-

"How's it going?" a voice asked behind me.

I almost jumped out of my skin and let out of yell of fright, but I quickly covered my mouth; I wasn't about to do damage thanks to a jump-scare yell! I turned around and saw Shuriken standing behind me.

"Jeez!" I spoke quietly. "Give a guy a heart attack! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm checking up on you." Shuriken replied.

"Cause you're such a good friend?"

"That, and All for One's getting fidgety; He wants to hear your first report. What's going on?"

"You don't need to speak English anymore." I said, pointing to my ear. "I got a translator right here."

"Oh, okay." Shuriken replied. He then said, "I'm speaking Japanese now; I was getting tired of using English. So, what's up?"

"Well, from what they told me, we're going to be taking a test. Something about measuring our abilities to be heroes and stuff like that."

"I know that test. When I was a kid, they didn't even have robots. They had a girl who could control inanimate objects, and she sent a bunch of wooden dummies after the competitors."

"How old are you now?" I asked.

"Late twenties." Shuriken replied.

"Oh." I said. "Well, that's it for the report. Anything else?"

"Yeah, All for One wanted me to tell to pass the test. Otherwise…" Shuriken then his metal blades from his arm. "I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Terrific." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, do your little disappearing act; I'm going back to shopping."

I turned around, not bothering to look; I knew he was already gone. I went back to searching for clothes, but I couldn't help but worry that if I didn't pass the test, I was a goner. Hopefully, I would pass it, otherwise I would be going back to America by the way of coffin delivery services.


	6. Chapter 6: Proverbs 17:17

**Chapter 6**

_A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for a time of adversity._

_Proverbs 17:17_

* * *

We came back home around 10:30pm, as Mr. Tetsuo wanted us to get some sleep before the tryouts tomorrow. After Mr. Tetsuo went to bed, we discussed our sleeping arrangements. Of course, Margaret and Sunshine would bunk together. Then we decided Maddox and Larry would bunk together, while Zilo and I would do the same. So, after that matter was settled, we went to our rooms. Our rooms were fairly big enough to hold two people, and there were two beds, a closet, a window, and a drawer in the room. The beds were big and comfy enough for us to sleep, so we didn't bother to unpack and went straight to bed.

We turned off the lights, but after a few minutes, I was unable to sleep. So, I just lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. The moonlight seeping in through the window gave me a small form of light, so I could see somewhat clearly. As I lied in bed, I thought about my predicament: Here I was, in Japan, about to take a test to get into a school for superheroes. Not only that, but if I didn't pass, I was a dead man. And the fact that I hadn't told my new friends about how I was the son of a villain, or that I was being watched a highly trained assassin, who was a spy for the boss of the villains.

I turned over on my side and looked at Zilo, who had wrapped himself in his wings while he was sleeping.

"Zilo, you awake?" I asked.

His wings unfolded and he said, "Yeah. What is it, Joshua?"

"Can you believe we're actually here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here we are, fourteen hours from America, sleeping in a stranger's house, about to take a test that will determine our future as heroes. It's just hard to believe for me. I mean, if anybody told me as a little kid that I would be here, of all places, I would think they were crazy."

"I know what you mean." Zilo said with a smile. "I bet your mom went crazy when she found out you were selected."

"I don't have a mom." I replied, causing Zilo to look at me with a shocked look. "She died when she gave birth to me."

"I'm sorry…" Zilo apologized sincerely. "What about your father?"

"It's okay. Sadly, my father doesn't really care about me. He mostly got angry a lot, and would yell at me. And considering the fact that he has a hypersonic voice, it's a wonder I didn't go deaf."

"Gee…" said Zilo. We both were quiet for a few seconds, and then he said, "If its any consolation at all, I never knew my folks."

"No?" I asked.

"Nope. I was abandoned at an orphanage when I was three, in town of less then five hundred people. And out of those five hundred people, only I was the one to have a quirk. Growing up, I was ostracized because of my wings, cause it frightened people greatly. They thought I was some angel who came in the form of a human, when I really was just a kid with angelic wings. So, I would get picked on, and sometimes I would fight back. Sometimes I won, sometimes I didn't. And things went like that for half of my life, and it probably would've made me bitter, If I hadn't met my friends."

"Yeah. You said you and Maddox lived in the same neighborhood?"

"Yep." Zilo replied. "Maddox and his folks moved into my neighborhood when I was about ten. Maddox was nine at the time. I met him when he came to school once, and we bonded. I guess it had something to do with loneliness; He was timid and shy, I was a loner, and we became friends. Later, when I learned about his quirk, our bond became stronger."

"Speaking of which, what is his quirk? You guys talk about it, but never bring it up; I kind of feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one; Mr. Tetsuo doesn't know about his quirk, and we told him the same thing we told you at the airport."

"Why do you have to tell us that every time we bring it up?" I asked.

"Because Maddox made me promise not to tell his quirk unless he agrees to it. Like I told you before, his quirk is extremely powerful, and it can cause a lot of damage. So, for that extent, he fears that people will fear him if they know the truth. So, he made us promise not to tell anybody unless they prove to be understanding and trustworthy. You understand, right?"

I then remembered about my father being a villain and not telling them. So, I replied, "Yeah. I know what you mean, actually."

"Well then, once you prove yourself to him, he'll trust you." said Zilo. "It was the same for me before we became friends; I had to prove myself trustworthy. Once he trusted me, he told me about his quirk, and our bond got stronger. Later on, we went to a social gathering at a church, and we met Sunshine there. Sunshine was loner also, due to her appearance. When we told her that we thought she looked nice, and rather sweet, she joined us. Later, we found out Sunshine lived an hour from our neighborhood, so we would often take a day trip to go see her. Larry joined us when he came to visit his cousin who lived in Georgia, and who went to our school. He thought it was pretty cool that we were all friends, so Larry he asked to be part of our group, which we accepted. Then, Margaret came down to stay with her grandma while her parents were away. She met Larry, who introduced her to us, and she joined the group too. Afterwards, when we told about ourselves, the bonds between us got stronger."

"So, I guess getting to know each other makes you stronger?"

"In a way, yes. We have each other backs, and we use our quirks to help each other. In that, we have a… what do you call it when you have both a brotherhood and a sisterhood?"

"A family-hood?" I said, guessing.

"Yeah, a family-hood." Zilo replied. "I like the sound of that."

"Sure, whatever you say…" I replied, turning over. "Anyway, we need to go to sleep, or we're not getting into U.A. Goodnight, Zilo."

"Goodnight, Joshua." Zilo said, turning over on his side and letting his wings cover him. After a few seconds of silence, Zilo then said, "Joshua?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You aren't hiding anything, are you?"

Oh dear; I knew a question like this would come. I wanted to answer truthfully, but my life was on the line. So, I lied and said, "No, I'm not hiding anything; I just wanted to know more, that's all."

"Okay. Just wanted to be sure." Zilo replied. "Goodnight."

And with that, he went to sleep. However, I just laid there, ruminating about how I lied. I had made friends with this guy, but didn't even trust him enough to tell him the truth. I couldn't just blurt it out; Like he said, I needed my new friends to prove themselves to me before I could tell them. I needed to know that they were still my friends, even when they found out that I am the seed of a villain.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up around 10:00am. I got out of bed and stretched my limbs. I couldn't go to the tryouts wearing a pair of black boxer shorts, so I got dressed. I dressed in my red and black hoodie, my black stocking cap, my black t-shirt, black sweatpants, and my white and blue sneakers. I decided to not wear jeans, because I need to move as much as I could. I also wrapped black athletic tape around my hands, like a boxer would do.

When I came downstairs, everybody was eating breakfast at the kitchen table; I was the last one to get up. Everybody looked like they were ready for the tryouts: Zilo was dressed like how he was at the airport: Black, zip up sweatshirt with holes cut in the back for his wings, a dark-green shirt with holes cut in the back, black sweatpants with a white stripe on the sides, and black running shoes with white laces.

Sunshine was dressed in a black headband, a loose black t-shirt, black yoga pants, and her white sneakers. Larry was dressed in his cowboy hat, a white tank top, a pair of blue and black gym shorts, black knee pads, and his cowboy boots. Margaret dressed like how she was at the airport: black reading glasses, dark blue sweatshirt, grey gym shorts, and white sneakers. Maddox was dressed in his oversized grey hoodie, black shirt with no sleeves, black gym shorts, and white sneakers. Mr. Tetsuo was dressed in a black hoodie with white Japanese letters on it, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Morning everybody, sorry I woke up late." I said as I sat down. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What kept you up?" Zilo asked, almost as if our conversation last night never happened. I knew what he was doing though; If I wanted to keep it private, I didn't have to say anything.

"Oh, just… thinking about my life before I came here." I replied, playing along. "Anyway, I'm good."

"Well, clear those thoughts from your head." Mr. Tetsuo spoke up, but not in a harsh way. "Today's the day of the tryouts, and you need to focus if you're going to get in."

"Yes sir." I replied, pouring myself some cereal.

"You have your translator, right?"

"Yes sir; It's still in my ear."

"Good. You're gonna need that when you go into class. Otherwise, you aren't gonna understand anything that they say." said Mr. Tetsuo. He then stood up from the table, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then said, "Now, the tryouts are at 10:45am. At 10:30am, we'll get moving. So, try to finish breakfast at 10:25am, and then we'll head to U.A. Understood?"

"Yes sir." We all said, but not at the same time.

"Alright then." After he said that, Mr. Tetsuo left the room, leaving us to our breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, we cleaned up our dishes and then went to the van. We piled in with Sunshine riding shotgun, Maddox and I riding in the middle, and Zilo, Larry, and Margaret riding in the back. Of course, Mr. Tetsuo was driving.

We pulled out of his driveway, into the street, and started driving to U.A. After about five minutes of driving through the streets and passing different buildings, we came to the large, 'H' shaped building. We parked in the parking lot, and then got out of the van.

"So, the written exam is first on the tryouts." said Mr. Tetsuo. "It should be fairly easy, as it doesn't have anything to do with math, science, or any other subject you learn in a normal school."

"Hey, it sounds like the type of quiz I'd be good at!" Larry said jokingly.

"Where do we go for it?" I asked.

"Just go through the U.A building, into the courtyard, and to room 1-C." replied Mr. Tetsuo. "As for me, I will be watching you all inside the auditorium; It's where you'll be learning the instructions for the physical exam. I'll be rooting for you guys, and I wish you all much success!"

"Thank you, Mr. Tetsuo…" I replied, shaking hands with him

"Hey, I'm not going away that easily!" Mr. Tetsuo joked, causing us to laugh and break up our tension.

After saying our goodbyes, we made our way into the 'H' shaped building, and then into a courtyard decorated with pink lotus trees, green grass, and cobblestone walkways. After wandering around for a short time, we found room 1-C.

"Well…" I said, looking at everybody. "Here goes nothing…"

I then reached for the door, opened it, and the six of us went in.

* * *

After about an hour of answering questions about saving people, defeating villains, and the different types of hero technology, we left room 1-C and started making our way to the auditorium, now joined by fourteen other Japanese kids.

Then, out of room 1-D, twenty other kids joined us, until there was a group of forty, counting us. It was then that we realized that the competition was going to be rough.

"How many spots are opened for Class 1-A?" I asked, looking over the sea of other kids.

"Probably six." Larry replied.

"Yeah, that is, if all of us make it…" Sunshine said dryly. "I heard one kid talk about how they're doing the same thing for Class 1-B, and that 1-B is kind of like the alternative team."

"Let's just hope that we don't end up there." I said, remembering what was going to happen to me if I failed to get into Class 1-A. I then looked over at Zilo, who was covering his head with his wings, and asked, "How do you think you did, Zilo?"

"Not good." Zilo replied sadly. "I think I probably flunked it."

"Hey, there's still the physical exam; Maybe you'll ace that one!"

"I hope I do, otherwise I won't be joining you guys."

"Hey, the written exam was tough for me too, Zilo." said Margaret. "If we go down, we go down together."

"Thank you, Margaret." Zilo replied, somewhat smiling.

Maddox then walked over to Zilo and tugged on his arm. Zilo bent down to listen to Maddox whisper something in his ear, and then he whispered something back.

"What are those two whispering about?" I asked Sunshine, who walking beside me.

"Maddox is worried; He's afraid he won't pass the physical exam cause of his quirk." Sunshine replied. "I just hope one of us ends up with him, so to protect him."

I didn't bother asking why Maddox didn't just use his quirk; my friends had already told me that his quirk is extremely powerful, and I would probably get the same answer if I asked again.

The forty of us then made our way through some double doors and into the auditorium, which was a large, stadium like room. It had a stage, large TV monitors above the stage, and several seats with people of different ages, genders, and quirks watching. As we were walking to our seats, I saw Mr. Tetsuo sitting in the balcony, waving to us. I tapped Sunshine on the shoulder, and we both waved back to him. Then I saw another familiar person standing by the stairs, and my blood ran cold when I realized who it was; Shuriken!

"You guys go on ahead; I gotta go do something." I said to Sunshine.

"Okay then." Sunshine replied. "I'll save you a seat."

I nodded in reply, and then went to go see Shuriken. He wasn't wearing his usual villain attire, but rather tourist clothing: A tan sun hat, a red shirt with yellow flowers, dark green cargos, and brown sandals.

"What's with the getup?" I asked, as I approached him.

"Its my disguise." Shuriken replied. "I wear it whenever I'm out. People don't think that 'Shuriken' would be wearing tourist clothing, so I confuse them by wearing this."

"How did you get in?" I asked. "Isn't security tight around here?"

"It is; I had to sneak through the air vents to get in here."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you, actually. I wanted to see how you were gonna do."

"And All for One didn't send you?"

"Nope, I came on my own accord. I wanted to see how would do for myself. Sadly, I have to report my findings back to All for One, though. Which means, if you fail, he'll probably give me the order to kill you. Which, I hope he doesn't, cause I'm starting to grow fond of you."

"Same here…" I replied sarcastically. "I have to get to my seat. Just, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Like give you information on how to pass the physical exam?"

I was surprised when he said that, and I asked, "You know how to pass?"

"Yep. You wanna know?!"

"What is that, a trick question?! Of course, I want to know!" I replied excitedly.

"Well then," said Shuriken. "One of the tricks to get past the physical exam is that you have to rescue people. It's not just about destroying as many robots as you can, but about how you are willing to sacrifice yourself for somebody else. So, the more people you save, the more points you'll get."

"Oh… Well, that's helpful. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Now, get out there and show them what your made of!"

"Right!" I said, as I left him to get my seat. Like it or not, Shuriken's information here was actually pretty helpful. Maybe I could use this information to help Maddox get through the physical exam.

I then found my friends, and took a seat beside Sunshine. Luckily, I was just in time. Just then, a strange looking man rushed out onto the stage, a microphone in his hand. The man was tall, had blonde hair that stuck upward, and a small mustache. He wore a black jacket, black pants with a reddish-brown belt, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a pair of orange colored sunglasses, headphones, and this weird, metal speaker thing around his neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, welcome to the U.A tryouts!" The strange man said into the microphone, giving off an energetic vibe. "I am the Pro Hero 'Present Mic', here to announce the rules for what you up and coming heroes are gonna do! Here's how its gonna work!"

As he talked, the TV screens above him turned on and showed pictures, pertaining to what he saying.

"Now, the forty of you are going to be divided into groups of ten!" he said, pointing at us. "You will be taken to an area away from here, where you will combat against different robots! For destroying easy robots, you will get one point! For medium, two! And for hard, three points! There are also large, massive bots that will appear, but they are worth no points! After thirty minutes, the results will be in, and the trial will be over!" He then said quietly, "And afterward, we will send you letters to tell which of you made it, and which of you didn't…" he then said in his active voice. "Now, if your name is on the screen, please report to Area A!"

We looked up on the screen and, low and behold, two of the name said 'Larry Jenkins' and 'Sunshine DeMorris'.

"You two better get moving." I whispered to Sunshine, as most of the kid started to get up to go to Area A.

"Right." Sunshine replied, as she got up and scooted past me. Larry followed her, scooting past me as they joined the group of ten kids. I took Sunshine's seat beside Maddox.

"Okay!" Present Mic started up again. "For those of you whose name is on the screen, please report to Area B!"

The screen blinked, and different names appeared. Two of the names said 'Zilo Shiloh' and 'Margaret Tanner'. Both Zilo and Maddox gasped in shock when they saw that.

"Come on, Zilo." Margaret spoke, standing up. She then scooted past Maddox and I. Zilo, before scooting by us, scooted beside Maddox and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine; Joshua will look after you." He then looked at me and said, "Keep an eye on him, please?"

"Yes sir." I replied, as Zilo scooted by me, careful not to knock me over with his wings. He and Margaret then joined their own group of ten kids.

"Alrighty then!" Present Mic shouted. "For those of you whose name is on the board, please report to Area C!"

We looked up as the board changed and, to our horror, the only name we could find on there was 'Joshua Rourke'! Maddox and I would have to be split up! I wouldn't be able to protect him!

But then, I remembered what Shuriken told me about the real reason for the physical exam ("One of the tricks to get past the physical exam is that you have to rescue people."), and I knew what I should tell Maddox.

"Listen to me!" I said quietly, yet fiercely to Maddox. "We're not going together, and I don't know anything about your quirk, but what I do know is how you can get past this! You have to save people! If you see somebody who is about to be attacked from behind, come up and grab them and pull them out of the way! Do anything you can if you're not going to use your quirk!"

I looked up and saw the others leaving for the tryouts. "I'm sorry, Maddox…" I apologized, before getting up and running after my own group. When I looked back as we left, Maddox had a determined look on his face, almost like he knew what he had to do! I just hoped he would be able to do what he had to do…


	7. Chapter 7: Galatians 6:9

**Chapter 7**

_Let us not grow weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up._

_Galatians 6:9_

* * *

The other kids and I went out of the auditorium, and we boarded a bus going to the area. I was the last one on, so I took a seat by the door. The bus driver, an older man in his fifties wearing a blue uniform, pulled the door close, put the bus into drive, and we were on our way!

The bus was quiet, except for a few other kids chattering with each other. I looked at them to see what kind of competition I would be facing; Some were about fourteen years old, other fifteen, some sixteen. Some were pretty tough looking, while some looked passive. Some had quirks you could see, as they altered their appearance. However, some had quirks that kept them looking normal, which kept me guessing.

After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at Area C. It looked like a city, and was behind a large wall, with the largest gate I had ever seen! The bus drove us near the gate, and then stopped and opened its door.

"Everybody out!" the bus driver yelled.

We all piled out of the bus, with me going first. After the last kid got off, the bus closed its door, turned around, and drove away. Everything was dead quiet as we watched the bus go out of sight.

"So… now what?" one boy asked. He was fourteen years old, of Japanese descent, and was tall, muscular, and had several 'X' shaped scars all over his arms. He also had cropped black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. The clothing he wore was a black shirt with no sleeves, dark blue sweatpants with two white stripes on each side, and red and black running shoes.

After a few more seconds of silence, the gate to the city began to open. Suddenly, robots of all shapes and sizes appeared! The robots were colored a dark green, and some were small, some were medium sized, and some were large. The small had one wheel to move around with and two arms, the medium looked similar to scorpions, and the large looked similar to a tank. Each of the robots also had numbers on them, probably detailing how many points each was if you destroyed them.

We all charged into the city, as the robots began attacking by shooting lasers at us and using melee attacks! I let out a yell and channeled it into my legs, causing me to fly! I then put my left arm out, grabbed my wrist with my right hand, and aimed at robot worth one point!

"BANG!" I yelled as loud as I could, channeling the sound into my arm. The sound fired, hitting the robot and causing it to explode into a million pieces.

"That's one point…" I said to myself as I landed. "Now I need to get some more!"

I then saw a three-point robot fighting against the boy who had scars on his arms. The boy with the scars, who had a quirk that give him super strength, was dodging its attacks while attacking with fierce punches and kicks. Suddenly, behind him, a two-point robot was coming forward, ready to blast him with his laser stinger!

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled, aiming my hand and channeling the sound into my arm. The sound fired, hitting the two-point robot and causing the three-point to fall over. Scar boy turned to look at me with an angry expression.

"Why did you-" he was about to yell angry, but then saw the destroyed two-point robot. He then finished without an angry tone, "Save my life?"

"I want you to be alive to see me in Class 1-A!" I yelled back with a grin.

"We'll see about that!" Scar boy replied with a smirk, before jumping off to continue attacking the three-point robot he was attacking before.

After making sure no robots were near, I yelled as loud as I could, and channeled the sound into my legs, sending myself flying into the air! I looked down, and saw a three-point robot, and then I yelled again, channeling the sound into my legs again and sending me flying towards it like a missile!

"KA-BOOM!" I yelled again as loud as I could, channeling the sound into my arm. However, the three-point robot was a little bit tougher, and didn't explode from my voice. I knew then I would have to get up close and personal with it to destroy it, so I got close to it, wound up my voice, and just let loose with a loud scream!

The force from the scream was enough, and the robot exploded into a shower of metal and circuits! I dodged out of the way of its falling metal body, making sure not to get crushed by it! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge robot with tank treads for feet appeared! Shuriken was right; The robot was as tall as a building!

"Holy cow!" I said aloud, as the giant robot came rolling in, crushing buildings and smaller robots in its wake.

I yelled again and channeled the sound into my legs, sending me flying away from the giant robot. Suddenly, I turned around and saw a girl with her legs pinned by the remains of a three-point robot! To make matters even worse, the giant robot was rolling its way towards her!

"Oh crap…" I said to myself. I then let out a yell and channeled the sound into my legs, sending me flying towards the girl.

When I landed, I said to the girl, "Cover your ears!"

The girl obeyed, and I wound up my voice and yelled as loud as I could, sending the debris flying away from the girl. I then took her in my arms, let out a yell, channeled it into my legs, and sent myself flying! And just in time too; the place where we stood was crushed by the giant robot!

"You okay?" I asked, when we landed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." the girl replied. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." I replied, placing her down on her feet.

As I placed her down, I got a good look at her. She was fourteen years old, of Japanese descent, and had neon blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her clothing consisted of a black shirt with blue designs and no sleeves, sweatpants with blue designs, and black running shoes.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get trapped?" I asked.

"I used my quirk to destroy that robot, but then it fell forward instead of backwards. It was a dumb mistake, honestly."

"Hey, we all make them; The important thing to do is just keep going."

"I will. And thank you again!" said the girl.

"You're welcome!" I yelled again, using my voice to propel myself, back into the fray of the battle.

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, I attacked several robots at random, while avoiding the giant robots roaming around. One-point robots were pretty easy, two-point robots were harder, and three-point robots were extremely hard. I knew I had destroyed a one-point robot, a two-point robot, and a three-point robot, so I knew I had six points. However, I didn't know how many points I was going to need to get into U.A, so I just attacked different robots at random. After my sixth or seventh robot, I had lost count of how many robots I had destroyed. So, I just decided to attack any robot that I saw.

After I had destroyed another three-point robot and then a one-point robot, I heard what sounded like a siren. I looked to where the siren was coming from, and it was coming from a loudspeaker on a pole in the middle of the street.

"Attention participants!" Present Mic's voice spoke from the speaker when the siren ended. "The tryouts for U.A are officially over! Please report back to the gate and get back on the bus! We will send you the information for whether you passed or not! Thank you for trying out!"

After that was said, the pole with the loudspeaker lowered into the ground and disappeared. I paused when I heard that, and watched as the robots with numbers on them started shutting down. After I made sure none were attacking anymore, I calmed down. I then sprinted over to the group of kids, and joined them as they were making their way back to the gate. When we got to the gate, we waited for the bus to come.

After a few minutes, the bus came. I got on first and sat in the back. Then, the girl I saved and the boy with the scars got and came over to sit with me.

"Hey, good job out there!" the girl said brightly as she sat down next to me. "You were pretty good!"

"Thank you." I replied, bowing my head somewhat shyly.

"Aw look at him; he's so cute." The boy with the scars said sarcastically, but not in a mean way.

"Very funny. I see you came out without a scratch!" I shot back at him.

Scar boy laughed and said, "Yep; Because I already have the scars on me!"

We all laughed at that. And then I asked, "You two know each other?"

"Yep." Blue girl replied. "We went to school together. I'm Emiko Suraimu," she pointed at herself. "And this is Naoko Kizuato." She pointed at the boy with the scars.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking hands with both of them. "I'm Joshua Rourke, from America."

"Cool." Emiko said. "What's your quirk?"

"I have a hypersonic voice." I replied. "My voice is really powerful. I can also channel sound through different parts of my body, such as my hands and feet. This allows me to shoot my voice and to fly!"

"Yeah; you use that to save me from the robot."

"Yep. How about you, Emiko. What's your quirk?"

"My quirk, is that I can shoot slime from spinnerets in my wrists." She replied, showing her wrists, which had little holes in them. "I was born with them, and the color of the slime I shoot is blue, hence the reason for my clothing and hair."

"Ah, clever." I replied. I then looked at Naoko and asked, "How about you, Naoko?"

"I have super strength." Naoko replied. "I know it's a generic quirk, but I'm proud of it. The reason I have these scars, if you're wondering, is from the training I took to perfect my strength. It was pretty hard, but I was able to power through it, and now, I can lift things half my size, and take damage normal human beings couldn't be able to sustain."

"That's pretty cool!" I said, amazed at his perseverance. "You do you, man!"

"Thank you!" Naoko replied.

After he said that, the three of us talked about our lives prior to the tryouts. I learned that Emiko was originally from Tokyo, while Naoko was originally from Osaka, and that the two of them met in the 8th grade when they moved here. I told them where I was originally from and, of course, made sure not to tell them about my father.

More talking followed, about what we hoped to get out of going to U.A. Naoko honestly didn't care what class he would get into, as long as he got into U.A, while Emiko was hoping that she would be able to get into Class 1-A, as it was the best.

The bus then stopped, and all of us got out and went back into the auditorium, where we would be reunited with our friends and/or families.

I was walking and talking with Emiko and Naoko, when I saw Mr. Tetsuo waiting with the other five. I then turned to Emiko and Naoko and said, "There are my other friends; I better get going. Hopefully, I will see you both in a few days, right?"

"Of course!" Naoko replied, shaking hands with me. His grip was pretty tight, almost like getting your hand caught in a drawer.

"See you around, Joshua." Emiko said, as I shook hands with her. Luckily, her grip wasn't as tight as Naoko.

I then left the two and made my way over to Mr. Tetsuo and the others. Upon arriving, Mr. Tetsuo said, "Welcome back. How did you do?"

"Good, I guess." I said with a shrug. "I lost count of how many robots I destroyed."

"Yeah." Mr. Tetsuo replied. "Apparently, these tryouts were a lot different than last year's tryouts. Last year, everybody went to 'Battle Center B' instead of these new areas they set up. I guess they did this in order to avoid having people worked together."

"Don't worry about me; All I did was save people." I replied. I then turned to my friends and said, "Speaking of saving people, I'm sorry that I didn't go with Maddox."

"Its alright." Zilo replied. "Maddox told us that you two got split up, so no big deal. Actually, we heard that Maddox did pretty well; saved a lot of people from getting attacked by robots."

I looked at Maddox, who was hiding behind Sunshine, and said, "Well, I guess my advice paid off then."

"What advice?" Sunshine asked.

"I'll explain to you guys later." I replied. I then stretched and said, "Right now, I want to get home and get some sleep."

"Now that you mention it…" Larry spoke up. "I could use a nap after all that!"

"Alright then, we'll go have lunch to celebrate the tryouts, and then we'll head home to rest." said Mr. Tetsuo. "Let's go!"

We then began walking out of the auditorium. As we walked out, I caught of glimpse of Shuriken watching me. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up, and I nodded a reply towards him. Hopefully, I did good enough to get into Class 1-A.


	8. Chapter 8: 1 Kings 2:3

**Chapter 8**

_And observe what the LORD your God requires. Walk in obedience to him, and keep his decrees and commands, his laws and regulations, as written in the Law of Moses. Do this so that you may prosper in all you do and wherever you go._

_1 Kings 2:3_

* * *

A few days passed before we receive any news on the tryouts. It was a Sunday afternoon when the letters for us came in the mail. Larry was the one to go out and get them. And, upon removing them from the mailbox, quickly stretched back here by using his quirk.

"Guys!" Larry shouted, coming into the house after getting the mail. "Mail call!"

"What is it?" I asked, as all of us gathered around him.

"Letters from U.A!" Larry replied, holding six envelopes in his hands. "I think they're our tryout scores!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Hand them over!" I said excitedly.

"Patience, my friend." said Larry, pretending to sound mystical. "I want to give them out individually; It builds up suspense that way. Now, who wants to go first?"

Everybody looked to me, so I said, "I'll go first."

Larry handed me an envelope; It had my name on it, and the logo for U.A. I tore it open, and pulled out a paper that some information and then, it informed me of my test score. It said I got eighty-five points on the written test, which meant I passed that. I then found out how much I got on the physical test: Ninety-nine points… I PASSED!

"I passed…" I said quietly. I then shouted, "I passed!"

Everybody let out a cheer for me, upon hearing that I made it. I looked at the paper again; It said I was going into Class 1-A!

"And I'm going to Class 1-A!" I yelled, causing everybody to cheer again.

"Alright, lets settle down." Mr. Tetsuo said, calming us down. "The six of you are proving that Americans are very loud people. Zilo, how about you go next?"

Zilo took his envelope from Larry. Upon opening it, he found out that he got sixty points on the written exam, which was barely a passing grade. And, he got ninety points on the physical exam. He passed, and was also going to into Class 1-A! A round of cheering from all of us, though we did it quietly, to not upset Mr. Tetsuo.

Sunshine was next: She scored a ninety on the written exam, and a seventy-five on the physical exam; She passed, and was going into Class 1-A! Another round of quiet cheering!

After Sunshine, Larry went next: He scored a sixty-five on the written exam, and an eighty-five on the physical exam; He passed, and was going into Class 1-A! Another round of quiet cheering!

After Larry, Margaret went next: She scored a sixty on the written exam, and a seventy-five on the physical exam; She passed, and was going to Class 1-A! Another round of quiet cheering!

Finally, Maddox was up. "I can't bring-bring-bring my-my-myself to open it-it-it…" he stuttered. "What if I did-did-didn't pass?"

"Come on, Maddox!" Larry spoke up. "With the way things are going, we're all going into Class 1-A! Just crack it open and hope for the best!"

"I can't…" Maddox said silently. "Can-Can-Can one of you do-do-do it?"

"I'll do it." Zilo said, opening the letter. He then looked at it and said, "Oh my gosh…" We all looked worriedly at him. "Maddox…" Maddox looked scared when he said that. "You're going to Class 1-A with us…"

We all laughed and cheered loudly when we heard that; Maddox, upon hearing he was getting in, bear hugged Zilo and yelled, "You idiot! You had me going!"

"Got you there, didn't I?" Zilo laughed before returning the embrace.

"Hey, Maddox didn't stutter!" I yelled, causing everybody to laugh again.

"Well then…" said Mr. Tetsuo, causing the room to go dead quiet. "I guess I have some school uniforms to go pick up. I'll be right back. Continue celebrating, but do it quietly; We have neighbors, you know."

We all continued celebrating, but quietly this time, as Mr. Tetsuo left the living room to get our school uniforms. We had made it into Class 1-A!

* * *

"How about that?" I said, later that day when I was reporting to Shuriken. "I got in, and I have the letter saying so. Check it out!"

Shuriken took the envelope from me, opened it, unfolded the paper, and read it. He then said, "Good job; you made into Class 1-A. I guess I can report your success to All for One."

"And you won't have to kill me!" I replied, taking back the letter from Shuriken.

"That's good; I'm starting to grow fond of you." Shuriken responded with a smile. He then said, "Now, you will be required to have a meeting with All for One every now and then. When he wants to speak with you, I will come get you. It'll have to be at night, so find a way to get out of the house undetected. Understood?"

"Understood." I replied, nodding my head with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and your father wants to talk with you, and see how you're doing."

My expression darkened, and I asked, "Are you going to call him?"

"He told All for One that he wanted to call you, and All for One told me to tell you that." Shuriken replied. "And yes, I am going to call him up."

Shuriken pulled out his phone, typed some numbers in it, and then waited. After a few seconds, he said into the phone, "Hello, Mr. Rourke? Yes, this is Daisuke Haruki; I work with All for One. I have your son on the line here… Yes, I'll give him to you." He then handed the phone to me. "Here you go."

I sighed, put the phone to my ear, and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Joshua…" my father's voice came over the phone; It sounded cold, yet familiar. "How are you doing?"

"Good." I replied dryly. "I got into Class 1-A, just like we planned."

"That's good." My father replied. "You do remember what will happen to you if you go rogue, right?"

"Yes; Shuriken here will kill me, and if he doesn't get me, you'll do it. I already know what's going to happen, so you don't need to remind me."

"Don't take a sarcastic tone with me, boy!" My father growled. "Lest you forget, your life and my allegiance are on the line if this plan fails! If we're going to get into the League of Villains, we need to cooperate as best as you can! Understood?!"

"I understand; No need to yell." I replied. I then decided to end our conversation quickly. "Anyway, I have to go. Good talking with you, father…"

"Good talking with you." He said. "Remember what will happen if you go rogue…"

I then hung up and handed the phone back to Shuriken.

"Well, that went well." I said sarcastically.

"Not really friendly, is he?" Shuriken asked.

"Are you kidding? He won the award for 'Deadliest Villain' for four years running!"

"There's an award for that?"

"No, I'm being sarcastic." I replied. "There is no award for being the deadliest villain."

"Oh. If there was, I would like to go for it."

"Right. Well, I'm going back into the house. I'll see you later, Shuriken." I said, as I began to walk away.

"See you later, Death Shriek II." Shuriken replied.

I quickly turned around to tell them that wasn't going to be my name, but he was already gone! The guy moved like a flipping ninja!

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night, as the thought about becoming 'Death Shriek II', and my father blowing my eardrums to kingdom come was bugging me. Finally, I went to sleep and slept for a while, until the alarm clock went off. Today was my first day at U.A!

I got up and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Everybody was already down there; I was the last to get up again! After a breakfast of rice, some bread, and a food called Miso Shiru, we went to prepare for our first day. I went to the bathroom (did I mention that Mr. Tetsuo had a couple of bathrooms in house?), showered, brushed my teeth, and then dressed in the uniform that Mr. Tetsuo brought me from U.A. The uniform was a light gray blazer jacket, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a red tie. There were also brown dress shoes, but I abandoned them for my white and blue sneakers.

When I came downstairs, I waited for the others to get ready. Zilo and Larry were the first to come downstairs, and they were dressed in their uniforms. Zilo wore the light gray blazer jacket, the white dress shirt, and black dress pants. He didn't wear the tie or the brown shoes, and instead wore his black running shoes.

Larry, instead of wearing the blazer, wore a gray vest. He also had the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, no red tie, and wore his white cowboy hat and cowboy boots with the ensemble.

"I wonder why we have to wear these uniforms." I said, pulling on my collar. "They're a little bit tight."

"I like it, personally." Larry spoke up. "It gives me a cowboy look. If I had a gun belt, a holster with a revolver, and a sheriff star, I'd really be in business!"

"Your mom and dad let you watch too many westerns, mister." I said.

Maddox then came down the stairs, followed by Sunshine and Margaret. Maddox's uniform was the same as mine, but he wore the brown dress shoes, not his sneakers. Sunshine and Margaret wore the grey blazer, red tie, white dress shirt, a black skirt instead of black dress pants, and the brown dress shoes, which were modified to look feminine. However, Sunshine wore black tights instead of socks, while Margaret wore black socks and her white sneakers.

"My, don't you all look fancy!" Larry said in a western accent.

"Thanks, Larry." Sunshine replied. "This is a little bit different than the schools back in America."

"Yeah." said Zilo. "We weren't required to wear uniforms back home. Oh well, can't complain. The uniform fits pretty good for me, but I had to cut holes in the back of the shirt and jacket for my wings."

"Do you have to do that for every shirt that you get?" I asked.

"Yep. And I have to fold my wings down and through the holes in the back of my clothing, which hurts like somebody twisting your arm the wrong way. But I've mastered how to do it over the years, so isn't all that bad."

Mr. Tetsuo then came down the stairs. He was wearing the clothes he wore when he picked us up at the airport: white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. He also wore a black blazer jacket to complete the ensemble.

"Now that you all are dressed up, we'll head over to U.A." Mr. Tetsuo said. "Now, the six of you will go to orientation first, which is at an earlier time then the classes, and then you'll be given instructions on the where to go for Class 1-A. Afterwards, you know how it works: You go to your classes, go to lunch, go to classes, leave the school and come back here. Any questions?"

None of us replied, so Mr. Tetsuo said, "Well then, let's go!"

The seven of us then left the living room, went to the door, and then to the van. Mr. Tetsuo was driving, Maddox was riding shotgun, Margaret and Sunshine were in the middle, and Zilo, Larry, and I were in the back. After starting up the van and pulling out of the driveway, we started driving to U.A.

* * *

We arrived at U.A, and then got out of the van in front of the 'H' shaped building.

"I'll see you all later!" Mr. Tetsuo yelled as he drove away. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Zilo called back. He then looked at all of us and said, "All right; Orientation is in the auditorium. Let's go."

We all remembered where the auditorium was, so we went into the 'H' shaped building, cut through the courtyard, and made it to the auditorium. There were several other kids there, all sitting and waiting for whoever was going to speak. I then saw Emiko and Naoko sitting with a group of other kids!

"Hey, I'll be right back…" I said to Zilo. "I just got to say hello to some friends…"

"Okay." Zilo replied. "We'll save you a seat."

I then left him and went over to Emiko and Naoko, who were both dressed in the school uniform pertaining to their gender.

"Hey, you guys made it!" I said excitedly. "Did you make it into Class 1-A?"

"Not exactly." Emiko replied. "We ended up making it, but we got into Class 1-B."

"Oh, jeez…" I said, disappointed that they didn't get what they wanted. "I'm so sorry that you didn't get the class you-"

"Save your apologies, Joshua." Naoko said, not but in a harsh way. "We got in, and that's what counts. We may not be in Class 1-A, but we're still in U.A. For being here, I'll be in Class 1-B."

"Well, I just want to know that you've got a friend in Class 1-A."

"Thank you, Joshua." Emiko said with a smile. "See you around."

"See you around." I replied.

I then made my way back to my friends, who were sitting in a row near the auditorium. I sat on the end, next to Margaret. After a few seconds of waiting we heard from the back of the auditorium:

"WELCOME STUDENTS!"

Suddenly, in a flash, a figure flew through the air and landed on the stage. The sudden appearance sent of the six of us in fight or flight, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming out. The other kids didn't react like that, but reacted in awe.

The person who landed on the stage was a large, muscular looking man with blonde hair and a chiseled face. He wore a yellow blazer, a white dress shirt, yellow dress pants, and black shoes. A wide grin was on his face as he stepped forward to speak.

"I AM THE NUMBER ONE PRO HERO, THE SYMBOL OF PEACE, ALL MIGHT!" the man said, his voice loud and heroic. "PRINCPAL NEZU CANNOT MAKE IT RIGHT NOW, SO I AM HERE TO WELCOME ALL NEW STUDENTS TO U.A! YOU ALL HAVE WORKED HARD TO GET HERE, AND YOUR HARD WORK WILL NOW BE REWARDED! I BELIEVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU CAN WORK TO THEIR FULL POTENTIAL AND MORE! LIKE WE SAY HERE AT U.A, 'GO BEYOND! PLUS, ULTRA!' AND WITH THAT, I WISH YOU ALL A GREAT SCHOOL YEAR, AND THE BEST OF LUCK! SEE YOU ALL OUT THERE!"

The students cheered as All Might finished his speech, leapt off the stage, and out of the auditorium. All we did was sit there in shock at what we just witnessed.

"So…" Maddox said. "Do-do-does that me-me-mean orientation is ov-ov-over?"

* * *

The six of us stood outside Class 1-A, which was represented by a large door with a '1-A' on it. The door was absolutely huge, bigger than any door we had ever seen!

"So…" I said, a little intimidated at the size of the door. "Who's… going… first?"

I looked over at my friends, who were kind of intimidated themselves. We honestly didn't know what to expect, with us being foreigners and all. We didn't know if the class was going to be friendly, unfriendly, or whatever.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first." I said, when nobody answered.

I then psyched myself up, just to make a good first impression. I then reached for the door, opened it up, and-

I don't know how I tripped; Maybe I slipped on something, or maybe my feet twisted the wrong way, or maybe I wasn't paying attention. Either way, I lost my footing and fell right into Class 1-A with a loud CRASH!

So much for a first impression…


	9. Chapter 9: 1 Peter 2:9

**Chapter 9**

_But you are a chosen race, a royal priesthood, a holy nation, His own special people, that you may proclaim the praises of Him who called you out of darkness into His marvelous light;_

_I Peter 2:9_

* * *

A few seconds after faceplanting on the floor, I heard a couple snickers and loud, crass sounding laughter. I knew then and there I had made an absolute fool of myself, and would've rather stayed on the floor till kingdom come. But I knew I had to get up and face everybody, so I did. I put my hands down, pushed myself up onto my knees, got up, and brushed myself off.

Class 1-A consisted of twenty students, all sitting at different desks. Most of them were normal looking, while some looked a little strange. And by strange, I meant that had a feature that was something out of the ordinary. For instance, one kid had a bird head, one had arms that made him look like a cross between a spider and an octopus, one was colored completely pink with small yellow horns on her head, one was completely invisible except for her clothes, and one kid had a tail!

After I processed what they had looked like, I then asked, "What? Haven't you seen an American tripping into class before?"

"Can I help you?" a bored sounding voice asked.

I turned to see the owner of the voice, sitting at his desk. The man was pale, had long black hair, unshaved stubble, and tired eyes that had black pupils. His clothing consisted of a black, long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also wore a silver utility belt, and a large, white scarf around his neck.

"Uh… yeah." I said, turning to the man. "You the teacher here?"

"Correct." The man replied in an uninterested tone, almost like he didn't want to do his job. "Why did you trip into here? What do you want?"

"I'm here to join Class 1-A, as an American exchange student."

"Oh… yeah… I forgot." The man said, his tone still bored sounding. He then stood up from his desk and said to the other students, "Class, I forgot I had an announcement to make. As you already see here, we have students from America joining us. Or, in this case, one student."

"Actually, there's more of them." I spoke up. "They're waiting out in the hall."

The man looked at me strangely, and then he said, "Bring them in."

I turned and said to the door, "Alright guys, you can come in now!"

Zilo was the first to enter. As soon as he entered, the other students began whispering to each other in surprise. Zilo then stood beside me, as I stood beside the desk.

Sunshine was the next to enter, followed by Larry. Then Margaret came, and finally Maddox, who closed the door behind him. We all stood there in front of the class, and I felt like we were a freak show to these people.

"So, this is the best that America has to offer." The man said somewhat patronizingly. "Well, time for an introduction. My name is Shota Aizawa, also known as 'Erasure Hero: Eraser Head'. I am going to be your instructor for your time here."

"Eraser Head? You mean like the movie?" Larry asked.

"Yes." Mr. Aizawa replied. "Like the movie."

"Oh. I saw that movie once; I honestly wish I didn't, because I had nightmares for a week from it. That movie was disturbing!"

"Right. I want you to refer to me as 'Mr. Aizawa' while in class. Anyway, the six of you introduce yourselves. Tell your name, where you are from, quirk, and goals…"

I looked at my friends and, knowing once again it was I who was going to break the ice, decided to go first. I then cleared my throat and said to the class, "Hello. My-"

Instantly, three students started laughing, causing me to stop talking and feel embarrassed. One student was small and looked like he had grapes on his head (GRAPES ON HIS HEAD?!), another student had orange hair with a black streak in it, and the other student had weird looking elbows that looked like tape rollers (TAPE ROLLERS?!).

"Kaminari, Mineta, Sero!" Mr. Aizawa suddenly barked. "Quiet!"

When he said that, all three shut up quickly. Mr. Aizawa then said in a stern tone, "I want to remind all of you that we are representing Japan to our foreign visitors! That means our conduct is not to be out of order!" He then looked at me and said in a much calmer tone, "Sorry about that… Please continue…"

"Thank you, sir." I replied, bowing my head once. I looked to the class and tried again, "As I was saying, my name is Joshua Rourke. I am from America, particularly the state of Georgia. My quirk is that I have a hypersonic voice, meaning my voice is really powerful, akin to that of an atomic bomb if loud enough. Also, I can channel sound through different parts of my body, such as my hands and feet. This allows me to amplify my punches and kicks, and also gives me the ability to fly. For my goals, well, I have a lot of goals in life, but I guess my biggest is to become a hero. I mean, it has to be, or otherwise I wouldn't be here. That's all…"

After I had finished, Mr. Aizawa said to the other students, "Any questions?"

Several students raised their hands. I looked at Mr. Aizawa and asked, "How many questions am I allowed to answer?"

"Two." Mr. Aizawa replied, showing two fingers.

"Okay," I spoke. I then picked a kind-looking student with green eyes and green hair to ask his question. "Kid with green hair, say your name and question."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." The student replied, a smile on his face. "I was wondering, how are you able to channel sound into your arms and legs?"

"Good question. I honestly don't know, but maybe it has something to do with my voice going through my body or something like that. I originally inherited my quirk from my father, and he can channel sound throughout his body without even making a noise. I've been trying to do it like him, but I haven't quite mastered it yet."

"Wow! He can channel sound throughout his body without making a sound?!" Midoriya said excitedly. "Maybe it works like how a ventriloquist talks without moving his lips! Or maybe he has an ability to use his vocal cords without actually using his voice! Or he could be-"

"QUIT YOUR NERDING OUT, YOU _ DEKU!" somebody shouted from the back. The owner of the voice was an angry looking kid with blonde hair and angry red eyes. As soon as he said that, Midoriya instantly stopped talking and looked fearful.

"Hey, leave him alone…" I said, trying not to yell. "Everybody has a right to nerd out once in a while."

"AND CAN YOU SHUT IT TOO, YOU _ AMERICAN!" the blonde kid roared, jumping up from his seat. That caused me to move back by two steps.

"Bakugou!" Mr. Aizawa barked again. "Quiet yourself or go to the principal's office!"

The blonde kid, Bakugou, let out a growl as he sank back into his seat. It was then I recognized him as the one who was laughing the crass laughter. I uncurled my hands and let them drop to my sides; I had put them into fists when 'Sir Yells-A-Lot' (Bakugou) acted like he was about to attack. It's a good thing this kid didn't have my quirk, otherwise he would've blown away the whole school by now.

"Okay…" I said, calming down. "Any other questions?"

More students raised their hands, so I chose a rather pretty girl with dark purple hair, and what looked like earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes. I then said, "Girl with the earphone jacks, name and question."

"The name's Kyoka Jiro." The girl replied, her voice somewhat low. "I noticed that you speak the Japanese language very well. How long have you been studying it?"

"Pleased to meet you. Actually, I don't know any Japanese. What I'm using to speak is a translator." I replied, pointing to my ear. "We were each given it when we first arrived here. It looks like a black earplug, and when you put it in your ear, you understand any language you hear. I guess you also understand any language you read, because I've been able to read all Japanese writing since I've been here. So… yeah, that's the answer."

I then looked to Mr. Aizawa, who said, "Have a seat, Rourke. There's an empty desk beside Jiro."

I moved away from the desk and sat beside Jiro. When I saw she was stilling looking at me, I smiled and asked, "How do you do?"

When I said that, she looked away quickly, almost like she didn't want me to notice. I smiled, because I was starting to like her. She was pretty, somewhat quiet and withdrawn, but still seemed like a nice person.

"Alright, next…" Mr. Aizawa spoke.

It was Zilo's turn. Zilo came up and said, "Good morning, everyone. My name is Zilo Shiloh, and I am also from Georgia. My quirk is these angelic wings, which help me to fly, and they give me super strength and super speed. What's also cool is that they turn black whenever I'm angered, as to intimidate my opponents. My goal is, like many of you, to be a hero. Now, just like Mr. Aizawa said, any questions?"

Just like with my turn, several hands shot up. Zilo then said, "Cute pink girl, name and question."

The girl giggled when he said that, and then she said brightly, "My name's Mina Ashido! My question is, what is America like?"

"What is America like?" Zilo repeated, a smile on his face. "Well, it's different from here, but then again, every country is. I guess you could say it's kind of like a mix of different cultures, that come together to make one country. I'm from Georgia, which is in the south. It's very hilly there, with a lot of hills that go up and down. It's nice, but you don't exactly want to go street luging, if you get what I'm saying. It's hot in the summer, cold in the winter, but it's still an enjoyable place to live. And, don't worry; you haven't made me homesick. Thank you for asking, though; it was a good question!"

From the way Zilo acted, I could tell he liked this Ashido girl. I really couldn't blame him; she was cute, with pink skin, pink hair, black and yellow eyes, and having small yellow horns on her head. But in my opinion, Jiro was the cute one.

"Any other questions?" Zilo asked.

When the students raised their hands, Bakugou put his hand up. Zilo then said, "The one they called Bakugou. What's your question?"

Uh-oh. Bakugou, a look of rage on his face, asked angrily, "What makes you think that a bunch of losers from America can just come in here and join Class 1-A?!"

"Oh, that's an easy question. When we heard that they let you in, we said to ourselves 'Hey, if a loser like him can make it into Class 1-A, we can make it too!'" Zilo replied, mock cheerfulness in his voice.

It was a mic drop moment; The entire class and even us had our mouths wide open in shock, as Zilo stood there without moving a beat. The look of Mr. Aizawa's face wasn't one of disapproval, but one of amusement. And for Bakugou, he looked like he was about to explode. I was surprised to see that steam wasn't coming out of his ears by now.

"WHAT… DID… YOU… SAY?!" he growled, fury forming in his eyes.

"You heard me; You're an idiot and you have wax in your ears." Zilo replied, not taking into consideration that this guy was about to blow. And that's when Bakugou lost it.

"DIE!" Bakugou screamed, launching from his seat towards Zilo. Instantly, he stopped, and fell flat on the ground. I looked at Mr. Aizawa and saw that his hair was standing up and his eyes were flashing; Now I know why they called him 'Eraser Head'.

"Alright Bakugou, you've had your outburst." Mr. Aizawa said, his hair falling back into place. "Go back to your desk, and don't let it happen again. As for you, Shiloh, don't antagonize your fellow students. You can take a seat near Ashido."

Bakugou picked himself off of the ground and back to his desk, a look of humiliation and anger on his face.

"Sorry about that, class." Zilo spoke, a small smile forming on his lips. "It's just that I dislike those who hold themselves in such prideful regard. Anyway, sorry for winding you up, Bakugou. Now, if its all the same to you people, I'll let my friend here continue."

Zilo then went and sat down beside Ashido, who was a little bit shaken by the whole ordeal. When she looked at him, Zilo did an apologetic look that said, 'Please don't hate me'. Ashido then smiled at him, which meant that she didn't hate him. He then smiled back at her; a crush was beginning.

"Oh boy…" I said quietly, rolling my eyes. But I had to smile; he certainly knew how to win a girl over.

Sunshine was next. She came up and said, "My name is Sunshine DeMorris, and I'm from South Carolina. My quirk is light manipulation. I can manipulate light and make it shoot out of my hands, I can use it to glow in the dark, and I can use it to blind my opponents. The reason I look like this, white hair, white skin, and golden eyes, is cause of my quirk. My goal, like my two friends said before me, is to be a hero. Any questions?"

A couple more classmates raised their hands, and Sunshine said, "Kid with white and red hair, you can speak."

"My name is Shoto Todoroki." the red- and white-haired boy replied, his voice calm and dignified. "Did you inherit your powers from your parents?"

"Somewhat. I inherited my light power from my mom, while my older brother, Grizzle, inherited his powers from my father. His power is the polar opposite of mine and my mother's; He can manipulate dark, just as I can manipulate light. Good question, though. Any other questions?"

More hands shot up, and Sunshine said, "Girl with black hair, what's your question?"

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu." The girl with black hair replied, her tone of voice calm and dignified like Shoto's. "How long do you plan on staying with us?"

"For the rest of your lives!" Sunshine spoke, her tone of voice demented. The look on Yaoyorozu's face was one of fright, as she was somewhat freaked out by the answer. Sunshine then started laughing and said, "Sorry, my friend over here," She motioned towards Larry. "Said he would pay me if I did that, so now he owes me money. Actually, we will be staying here until the end of the school year, then we'll go back to the states for the summer. After that, we'll be back here again for the next grade."

"Take a seat beside Yaoyorozu, DeMorris." Mr. Aizawa spoke.

Sunshine obeyed, but not before Larry said to her quietly, "Nice joke, by the way. I'll pay you when we're at lunch." Sunshine chuckled when he said that, and then she took her seat. Larry then came forward, stuck his thumbs in his belt like he was in the wild west, and said, "Howdy! My name is Larry Jenkins, and I hail from Texas. My quirk is elasticity, meaning I can stretch my limbs to incredible distances. I can also shapeshift my body into different shapes and proportions, which comes in pretty handy in some situations! Any questions?"

Once again, several hands shot up. Larry then said, "Fella with blue hair and glasses, say your question."

"Please call me Tenya Iida." the kid with blue hair spoke, his voice quick and active sounding. "How long are you able to stretch?"

"I honestly don't know." Larry replied, taking his thumbs from his belt. "I haven't really thought about measuring how far I can stretch. It's kind of one of those things that you don't really think about until it comes up in the middle of a conversation. If I had to throw a guess, though, I would say thirty meters. So, any other questions?"

Hands went up again, and Larry said, "Small kid with grapes for hair, say your question."

"My name's Minoru Mineta." The kid with grapes on his head replied, trying to sound tough. "Why does your voice sound funny?"

Larry chuckled when heard the question, and then replied, "Well, like I said before, I'm from Texas, which in the south. Down there, people have a southern accent, which you pick up from being there for most of your life. I'm also a fan of western movies, so it's a habit when I use it. So, yeah, hope that answers your question."

"Take a seat beside Iida, Jenkins." Mr. Aizawa ordered, to which Larry obeyed.

Margaret then came up to introduce herself. She said, "My name is Margaret Tanner, and I am originally from Maine. My quirk is that I can absorb and take on different qualities of the elements. For instance, if I touch metal, I can turn my body into metal. If I go into water, I can turn my body into water, and all that other stuff. Any questions?"

Hands went up, and Margaret said, "Kid with spiky red hair, what's your question?"

"The name's Eijiro Kirishima." The spiky haired kid replied. "I was just wondering, what happens if you end up being broken apart? Like, if you copied glass and then ended up being shattered?"

"I would go back to being flesh and bone. If one of my limbs gets broken off, it will grow back when I turn back. However, it's one of the most painful processes that I can ever go through. The pain doesn't kill you, but it is equivalent to ramming your toe into a desk over and over."

Everybody in the room, except Bakugou, let out a small groan of pain when they heard that. Margaret then asked, "Anybody else?"

When nobody else raised their hands, Margaret looked to Mr. Aizawa, who commanded, "Have a seat beside Kirishima, Tanner."

Margaret obeyed, and finally, Maddox was up. When he stood before the class, a look of fear was on his face. He then made a couple of strange noises, his face screwing up in distress every time he did. I looked over at the rest of the class; they were just as confused as I was. What in the world was he doing? When I looked back at Maddox, he quickly put his hands over eyes, letting out a low and long groan that sounded like a plane engine going off.

I heard a chair move and saw Zilo quickly get up, go to Maddox, and put an arm around his shoulders. Zilo then said, "I'm sorry class. This is Maddox Walters, from Georgia. He's somewhat shy, and would rather not be up here in front of you all. So, if its all the same to you, Mr. Aizawa, I think he would rather go sit down."

"Alright then…" Mr. Aizawa replied.

Zilo then helped move Maddox, who still had his hands over his face, to his desk. As they passed by me, I heard Zilo say in a low voice to Maddox, "I told you, quit using the 'imagining everybody in their underwear' trick when you get up to speak! Not only does it make you feel more embarrassed, but then you feel like an idiot."

Maddox then sat down at his desk, while Zilo went back to his. After he did, Mr. Aizawa then said in his bored tone, "Now that we've met and got to know our American students, let us continue our lesson…"

He then went back to teaching lesson. As I listened thoughtfully, my eyes drifted across the room to the different students. So, this was Class 1-A; they seemed nice enough, except for that Bakugou guy. I had a feeling we would need to watch out for him, as he seemed like bad news. Either way, I was happy to be here, even though I was just a spy. I had to make sure that I didn't get too attached to them, as it would make it even harder for me to turn on them. But for now, I just listened to what Mr. Aizawa was teaching, and accepted the fact that right now, I was living my dream of learning to be a hero…


	10. Chapter 10: Proverbs 22:29

**Chapter 10**

_Do you see someone skilled in their work? They will serve before kings; they will not serve before officials of low rank._

_Proverbs 22:29_

* * *

After the class with Mr. Aizawa, we made our way through the halls and to the next class. As we walked, we integrated ourselves into Class 1-A, of which they allowed us. I saw Zilo walking with Ashido, as both of them chatted and asked questions about each other, their quirks, and about the places they came from. It was kind of funny to watch, sort of like how a guy meets a girl for the first time and they end up together.

I, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to talk with Jiro. It wasn't that she wasn't paying attention to me or anything like that, but I couldn't find something to talk about with her. And when I finally had enough courage to ask her something, she was called over by Yaoyorozu, who wanted to introduce her and the other girls to Sunshine and Margaret. So much for a chance at that…

Larry walked in the back with Todoroki, and talked about what the school is like. It was also rather humorous to watch, as Todoroki was an absolutely serious individual, and Larry was a complete goofball. Honestly, I liked the fact that we weren't being treated like a freak show, considering the fact that we were from another country. And I was kind of amazed that this group didn't act the like the enemies that All for One had made them out to be, as they were kind and courteous to us (except for Bakugou, of course).

Speaking of Bakugou, I looked and saw Maddox walking beside him and Kirishima, who was probably friends with Bakugou. Apparently, from the look on Bakugou's face, he was getting annoyed with Maddox. As for Kirishima, he talked with Maddox and listened when Maddox stuttered out words to say. I don't why, but something was drawing Maddox to hang out with these guys. Maybe it was the surge of confidence they gave off, or maybe Maddox was trying to find friends who weren't going to protect him at every whim.

* * *

Our next class after Mr. Aizawa's was language arts. As we had translators, we had to take them out when we came to this class. We then learned Japanese while the others learned English. However, most of Class 1-A found this particular class to be very boring.

After that class, we then to a class on Modern Literature. The book we learned about was called _Heart of Darkness_, which was a novel I heard about, but never really got the chance to read it.

After that was mathematics (I really hate math!), and then we went to lunch. Lunch was in a large cafeteria called "THE LUNCH RUSH CAFETERIA", and it looked more like a food court at a mall then a cafeteria. The cook was actually a hero too, and his cooking was off the chain delicious!

After lunch, we then made our way back to our classroom. Upon entering, we found Aizawa sitting at his desks, with a pile of what looked like blue and white uniforms neatly folded on top of each other.

When we entered and sat down, Aizawa said, "Alright, All Might will be here in a minute or so. As for you six Americans, I want to run some evaluations. Get up, put on these tracksuits, and then meet me outside in the training yard."

"Put them on? Right here? In front of everybody?" I asked, when we got up from our desks to get them.

"Yes," Aizawa replied. "Strip down in front of everybody and put that on in front of them."

The look of shock on the faces of Class 1-A was terrific (except for Mineta and Kaminari, who looked at Sunshine and Margaret like a pair of hungry sharks)!

I looked at my friends with uncertainty, and began undoing the red tie around my neck. Before I could take it off, Mr. Aizawa said, "I was kidding; don't strip down, as he we have rules about decency."

Mineta and Kaminari groaned while the rest of Class 1-A had a relieved look on their face. Mr. Aizawa then said, "There are locker rooms where you can change into your tracksuits, which are near the training yard. Go there and get dressed, and then come out onto the yard."

Each of us grabbed a tracksuit, and then made our way out of the class. After going through the halls of the building, we finally found ourselves near the training yard. There were two lockers room, one for boys and one for girls. Zilo, Larry, Maddox, and I went into the boys, while Sunshine and Margaret went into the girls.

Inside, we found lockers that were open, so we could put our school clothes in there. The four of us then stripped down, put our school clothes into the lockers, and then put on our tracksuits.

The tracksuits were a dark blue shirt with white stripes, and dark blue pants with white stripes. When put on, they spelt out U.A on the front of them, which I found pretty cool.

After we got dressed, we then headed out of the locker room and onto the exercise yard, which looked like a large field with a running track, a sandpit, and a pitching circle. Mr. Aizawa was already waiting for us out there, and he was waiting by the pitching circle.

"Alright, so this is how it's going to work." said Mr. Aizawa as we stood in front of him. "In our class is a ranking, with number one being the highest and number twenty being the lowest. Considering the fact that the six of you are Americans and are here on special terms, I'll be numbering you one through six. Now, I have no room for those who can't do. In fact, I expelled an entire class one year cause they didn't live up to my expectations!"

I looked over at my friends, who all had nervous looks on their faces. I couldn't blame them, as I had a nervous look on too! I don't know if we all were thinking the same thing, but I was thinking that this guy, who was supposed to be our teacher, was somewhat gone around the bend! It's a good thing he wasn't a mind reader… or was he?!

"So, we're going to do this in a way that will weed out the weak links." Mr. Aizawa continued. "Numbers one through five will stay, while number six will be promptly expelled and sent back to America. Since there's six of you, this should be a very short evaluation. Now, get to the running track!"

If we weren't nervous enough, we grew even more nervous! The person who came in last place would be expelled?! That is definitely not good!

The first two on the running course were Sunshine and Larry, who took starting positions at the starting line. When the robot at the starting line gave off a loud air horn sound, Sunshine and Larry were off and running! Actually, Sunshine was off and running; Larry just used his quirk to stretch from one side to the next!

"Seriously?" asked Sunshine, as she panted from running.

"Why not? I didn't even break a sweat!" Larry replied, perfectly fine even if he didn't run.

The second two were Zilo and myself. We took our starting positions, and then the robot gave off the air horn! Zilo zoomed forward with his wings while I gave a loud shout and, channeling the sound through my hands, propelled myself after him! Although it came close, I ended up in second place.

"Nice job." He said with a smile, putting his fist up.

I returned the fist bump and said, "You're not so bad yourself."

After us was Margaret and Maddox. Considering the fact that it seemed like neither had a power that allowed them to move faster, the two of them ran at normal paces. However, Maddox ended up in second place while Margaret made first.

I looked over at Mr. Aizawa after Maddox had finished, and he had a cold and calculating look on his face. It looked like he was trying to figure out what was up with Maddox. Honestly, I would've also like to find out what was up with him too, as he was a rather introverted and mysterious individual. Plus, I didn't even know his quirk,

After the running track, we went to the sand pit to do the long jump. First up was Zilo, who used his wings to propel himself into a long jump. After him was Sunshine, who did the same with her quirk. After her was Larry, who turned himself into a human spring in order to jump far! After him was me, to which I channeled my voice into my hands in order to jump far. After I went, Margaret went next, to which she didn't use her quirk. Maddox did pretty much the same after Margaret, which didn't surprise me.

Finally, we came to the last evaluation: the pitching circle.

"Now then, each of you will use your quirks to propel the softball as far as you can; Simple as that. Mr. Rourke, you're up first." Said Mr. Aizawa.

"Yes sir." I replied, walking up to the center of the pitching circle.

Near the center of the pitching circle was a bag carrying the softballs. I picked on the softballs out and then adjusted my body into a pitching position. I then adjusted myself, wound back my arm, and let out a yell as loud as I could! I then channeled the sound into my pitching arm, and threw the ball! The concussive blast from my voice came out of my hand and into the ball, sending it flying into the sky like a bullet!

The ball then landed about 2,500 to 3,000 feet from where I was, which I was able to know thanks to the same robot from the running track. Not only did it time us when we ran, but it could also keep track of how far we could throw the softball!

I then looked back at Mr. Aizawa, who didn't look impressed.

"Not bad." Mr Aizawa said. "Next…"

Not bad? Not bad?! What did he mean by that?! Teacher or not, this guy was starting to get on my nerves! How in the world did they let this guy, who looks like a slob and acts like a jerk, become teacher of the best class in the school?! It was then that I decided to give this guy a lashing of the mouth, and-

Hang on a minute, why am I acting like this? Why am I feeling angry? Is this me, Joshua Rourke, or my father talking? I quickly caught myself before I could say anything, and went back to the others.

"You-you o-o-okay?" Maddox stuttered quietly.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied quietly. "Just a little winded."

Zilo went next, and I guess that the wings on his back gave him strength, cause he was able to throw the softball pretty far. It came to about 2,900 feet!

After him was Sunshine, who used her light quirk to propel the ball! When she threw it, it left a white light trail behind it as it went flying! This time, it came to 2,800 feet!

After her was Larry, who turned his arms into a slingshot! When he threw the ball, it came to 2,700 feet!

After him was Margaret, who used her quirk to copy the properties of a stone on the ground. She then threw the ball up to 2,400 feet!

After she went off the pitching circle, Mr. Aizawa said, "Maddox Walters, you are next…"

Maddox looked a little intimidated, but he went up there all the same. He then walked forward and, with very shaky movements, picked up the softball. He then wound back and threw it, like a normal person would, and only came up to about a measly 10 feet.

As soon as Maddox was about to walk back, three white tendrils suddenly shot out and wrapped themselves around him! We all were shocked at this, and so was Maddox! I then looked and saw that the white tendrils were coming from the scarf around Mr. Aizawa's neck!

"Okay, this act is getting old really quickly." Mr. Aizawa said sternly, as he pulled Maddox towards him. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but whatever it is, it is preventing you from using your quirk, as you have not used it once during the evaluations. Or maybe, you don't have a quirk and are a quirk-less."

"Hey, leave him-" Zilo was about to speak.

"Quiet!" Mr. Aizawa ordered him, quieting Zilo and causing him to draw back. He then turned back to Maddox and said, "Either way, you're going to serve as a liability if you won't use your quirk, and I cannot have that, not in my class and not in this school. So, I'm giving you two choices: You can either use your quirk and pass this test, or not and fail. Your choice…"

The tendrils unwrapped from Maddox, who didn't look scared. He then closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, he had a look of determination.

"Okay…" he said without stuttering.

Maddox then turned and walked towards us. When he got to me, he extended his hand. I looked at Zilo, who did a motion for me to grab his hand. When I grabbed Maddox's hand, I felt power go out of me. It was kind of like when you go running, and you feel your energy fall away when you're done. He then let go, and went to Sunshine, and did the same to her.

"Is this his quirk?" I asked Larry, who was standing beside me.

"Just watch." Larry replied.

Maddox then went to the circle, went to the bag carrying the softballs, and pulled one out. He then took a pitching stance, and wound his arm back. As soon as he did this, his arm began to glow bright, kind of like Sunshine's when she uses her powers! He then let out a loud yell, and threw the ball as hard as he could! A concussive blast erupted from his hand, and the ball sailed through the air, leaving a light trail behind it!

We then looked at the robot, and it read 10,000 feet! 10,000 feet!

I then looked over at Aizawa, who had a weird grin on his face. I then looked at Maddox, who stood there panting like he fought a long and hard battle. It was then I realized what his quirk was…

He could copy other people's quirks…


	11. NOTICE!

**So, I am rewriting this Fanfiction. The reason I am rewriting it is for several reasons such as character and story development, better understanding of the MHA story, and to restart the story and try again. However, I will still keep this Fanfiction around. The new story, however, will be called "Culture Clash! - Students From America!".**

**Heroboy005**


End file.
